The Silent and The Simple
by NotSingleButUnloved
Summary: Jesse has a sister he abandoned years ago. Now he is trying to make it right. She comes to live with him at Dom's. How will she fit into the lifestyle of racing? What is he keeping from her? What is she keeping from him?
1. The Drunk and The Driven

Hey there! My name fic name is rather long and somewhat depressing (not sure what I was thinking when I picked it) so I am going to go by my middle name, Danielle. So, this is my first fan fic ever, so it may not be very good. Just so you know, I love all the Fast and Furious movies, but sadly I have not seen Fast Five. If you wanted to know, Tokyo Drift is my favorite, haha. Anyways, please read and enjoy. -Danielle p.s. It has been awhile since I watched all the movies so please forgive me if I mess anything up, I am trying to keep it as close to them as possible.

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

It all happened on a Monday morning. Jesse had just been informed of his disability, mom had given up on quitting hitting the bottle, and dad finally left. That Monday changed everything. Jesse started hanging out with what dad called a 'bad crowd'. I didn't care either way because he was happy, something I hadn't seen him be in so long. Mom had been battling with her alcohol addiction since Jesse was born and on that fateful Monday she had given up and never looked back. Dad said he couldn't take it anymore, his boozy wife, his mentally retarded son, and his mute daughter, and just skipped town, never to be heard of again. Mom might as well have left with him since she was never home and the rare moment when she was, she was passed out in her bedroom.

Jesse was all I had left in the world, and we made our dysfunctional family work as best we could. He was only nine but he took care of me ten times better then our parents ever could. I was only seven, and shy. The only person I ever spoke to was Jesse. It wasn't until I was 11 and Jesse was 13 that we started to pull apart. Naturally, I blamed myself. I was too much of a burden to him in my eyes. Little did I know he was just growing up. I mean seriously, what kind of thirteen-year-old wants to hang out with his little sister all the time. But I still took it hard and withdrew from him even more. I spoke to nobody, when I walked down the street I kept my head down and my mouth shut.

Jesse didn't live with me anymore, he had moved in with his friend Dom Toretto and some other guys. I never saw him anymore. I spent my nights hiding in my room from mom since she had become a raging alcoholic. Then when she passed out I tucked her into bed and cleaned up any messes she had made. I had dropped out of schools years ago, the same time Jesse did and had gotten a job. It was tough to find a job that didn't involve interacting with people but thanks to Jesse pulling some strings, before he started pulling away, I got a job at his friend Dom's diner as a busboy. All I had to do was gather people's used dishes and wash them. Dom was an intimidating guy but never asked questions. He would simply tell me what to do and I would do it. He was the ideal boss for me since he didn't seem to be much of a talker either. His sister, Mia, however was the opposite. She was constantly trying to strike up conversations with me, but all I would do was nod or shake my head in response. Working at the diner though was the only time I got to see Jesse. HE would always ask the same questions, 'You ok', 'Mom still living', 'Need any money'. I would always answer the same, nod, nod, and shake my head. Never saying a word.

I lived my life the best way I could. I lived with the shitty hand I had been dealt, babysitting my mother, rarely seeing my brother, and an absentee father. It was my life and it wasn't ever going to change, I was stuck and I thought I was ok with it.

Chapter One:

The same guy was sitting at the same bar stool at the same time he did everyday. He ordered the same he ordered everyday too, Tuna on white no crust. But everyone knew he didn't come for the tuna. It was painfully obvious that he came for Mia since I was always cleaning up his drool puddles after he left. To me something was off with this guy, he seemed to clean cut even though he was portraying some bad ass racer guy. Yeah, I knew about that whole world and I knew Jesse was in it.

"Hey. How's it going?" The Tuna guy asked me as I piled coffee cups and plates into my bin. I grimaced at him, wiped the counter and walked to the next table. "She's seems nice." He comments to Mia.

"She doesn't associate with pretty boys like you." Mia fanned his ego as she set down his tuna sandwich. I rolled my eyes, poor guy, never stood a chance. I finished up clearing tables and went into the kitchen to wash the dishes. I turned the radio on and got to work.

I always did the dishes in a daze, not noticing the outside world. The hum of cars pulling up broke me out of my daze. I could tell that it was four cars which meant Dom's group was here. Jesse, Vince, Letty, and Leon. If Vince was here and Tuna boy was here that meant trouble was imminent. I dried my hands and watched the events from the doorway. Of course Vince and Tuna boy get in a dick measuring contests, and quickly punches are being thrown. No surprise there. Mia runs to the back office and starts begging Dom to pull them apart. After a few moments he gets up and marches out to the front. I rest on the door frame and watch. He pulls them apart. "Brian Earl Spilner. Sounds like a serial killer. Is that what you are? Don't come around here again." So Tuna boys name was Brian.

"Man, you know this is bullshit!" Brian tries to fight back.  
><strong>"<strong>You work for Harry, right?" Dom asks.  
><strong>"<strong>Yeah, I just started." Brian answers.  
><strong>"<strong>You were just fired." Dom says and walks away. Dom stalks into his office and grabs a beer. Tuna boy, or Brian, looks unsure of what to do but gets in his truck and drives away. Vince and Leon take a seat at the counter. Vince pushes the dishes on the floor, I cringe as I hear them break. Unwillingly I grab a tub and go to clean it up.

"Good job Vince." Mia snaps as she bends down to help me. Quickly we pick up the pieces and sweep the floor.

"Mia, baby. Grab me a beer." Vince commands. I see her roll her eyes but she obeys grabbing a beer for him and Leon. "Thank you baby!" Letty was in the back office talking with Dom and Jesse stood outside smoking. He looked on edge more then usual.

I took the tub of broken glass and dumped it into the garbage. I looked at the clock, two hours till the end of my shift. Dom came into the kitchen putting his beer bottle in the recycling bin. "Lanna you can take off early today. Don't worry I'll pay you for a full shift." I smiled gratefully at him as I finished the dishes and dried my hands. Grabbing my bag and coat I leave out the back door, walking the same mile and a half home.

As usual when I arrive my mother is sitting on the couch, bottle in her hand, three empty ones on the floor. She stares blankly at the TV. "Lanna? Is that you?" She calls to me. I go into the living room and see that there is more then just three empty bottles. "Oh my Lanna. My beautiful little Lanna. My baby girl. Turning eight next month. You grew up too fast." She babbles. This happens often. "My Lanna will never leave me. Not like Peter, and not like Jesse. Never leave me Lanna." She held her arms up for a hug. I slowly walked over and let her pull me into a hug. She started to pet my hair as if I was a cat and not her daughter. We sat like that for 45 minutes before she fell asleep. I carefully pulled myself away. Gathering up her empty bottles and the one she didn't finish from her hand I walk into the kitchen and find all the dishes broken, every last one. I exhale sharply, set the bottles on the table and grab the broom. This wasn't the first time she destroyed dishes but it was the first time she destroyed them all. I sweep up the mess and discard the remain in the garbage.

There's a knock on the backdoor, I look up and see Jesse. He comes in without me telling him. "Wow." He comments as he closes the door behind him. "Just another Friday night for you though huh." I shrug. "So, listen. I was thinking maybe you and I should go to dinner or something. Tomorrow night?" I look up into his eyes. Jesse and I had nothing in common except for our eyes. We both had the same dark blue eyes that our father has. Other then that we looked nothing alike. He had dark, dirty blond hair that he always hid under a beanie hat. Jesse was shorter then most guys his age and skinnier, and he always had his finger nails painted. I however, was shorter then him, and skinnier but curvy not stick-like, like Jesse. I also had dark red hair that I got from our mom, Jesse looked a lot like our dad. I also never painted my nails. "So, how about tonight?" He asked.

"I can't." I answer quickly as I grab the beer bottles.

"Tomorrow night?"

I toss them into the recycling bin. "Can't."

"When then?"

"Never." I answer.

"What do you mean, 'never'?" I lean against the counter and fold my arms over my chest and shrugged. "Oh, I get it." He turns to leave. "Sorry for whatever I did to make you hate me." He puts his hand on the door knob.

"Jesse." I say. He pauses. "I don't hate you. It's just that..." I gesture to our mom who is passed out on the couch.

"She can take care of herself for one night."

"Really? I left her alone for three hours and look what she did."

"Lanna. You can't always be taking care of her." He looks at me and gives me the look. I hadn't seen it for many years but I remembered it well. It was the look he gave when he wanted something, this look you could never say no to.

I sighed, clearly defeated. "Ok." I lock the back door, Jesse follows me to the front. I grab my bag and lock the front door behind me.

"I thinks that's the most we've talked in years." He comments as we walk to his car. It was a small white car, very well taken care of. It used to belong to our dad but after he left Jesse adopted it and turned it into what it was now, a street racing car. He thought I didn't know about that part of his life but I listened to his friends at the diner enough to know everything. "How about Eight's?" He asks. I nod as we both get into the car. "So, mom's still hitting the bottle pretty hard huh?" I nodded. "Sorry I missed your birthday this year."

"It's fine. I spent it holding moms hair as she was bent over the toilet." I grimace at the memory.

"You can't take care of her forever."

"I'm aware but she's going to drink herself to death soon so I might as well be with her while I still can."

"But that's not our mom. That women is some drunk corpse that doesn't even know who you are."

"What am I suppose to do? Abandon her? Even if I wanted to I couldn't. I don't have enough money to move out. Besides, I wouldn't leave her. She knows who I am. Regardless of how old she thinks I am she stills knows its me."

"Lanna. You cannot waste your life taking care of some drunk mess. Even if she is our mom she needs to learn that you won't always be there to clean up after her. You're just encouraging her to drink me." That hurt.

"Pull over." I command.

"We're not at Eight's yet?" He questions.

"Pull over now." I demand. He pulls over. I quickly undo my belt and storm out of the car.

"Lanna!" He yells at me as I start walking back in the direction of my house. "Lanna!" He yells again.

"Leave me alone!" I scream.

"No! We are going to dinner together and we are going to talk."

"We just talked! Remember, you said I was the reason our mother is a drunk!"

"I didn't say that." He runs up to me and grabs my hand. "Please Lanna. It's not what I meant." He begs. I pull my hand away.

"What did you mean then!"

"I meant... maybe if she didn't have you as a... crutch... she would see what she is doing."

"Same shit different pile." I stomped away.

"Please Lanna. Stop." He sounded like he was about to cry. I stopped but didn't turn around. "I just don't want for you to spend your life babysitting her. She made her choices, you shouldn't be paying for it. Please Lanna, walk away from her, let her deal with herself."

"I can't Jesse. I have nowhere to go."

"Come stay with me, at Dom's. He has a spare bedroom, and I already cleared it with him."

"That would not work out well."

"Yes it would. We could be together again like we used to. Dom likes you in his Dom way and Mia too. She wishes you guys were friends. Please Lanna, I miss you." He gave me the look. I wanted to smack him for doing this to me. "She thinks I'm seven still." I sobbed. He wrapped his arms around me and I cried, and he cried with me.

"We're going to be okay, just like we were before." We slowly walk back to his car. "Still wanna go to Eight's?" He asks. I shake my head.

"I wanna get out when she's passed out." He starts the car and does a sharp u-turn. We drive back to the house in silence.

I quietly unlock the door and thankfully see her still asleep on the couch. Jesse follows me into my room. He helps me pack all my clothes in a garbage bag. I put the few items I own in my backpack, my two books, my teddy bear, and a picture of our whole family the day I was born. I grab another bag and put my tooth brush, tooth paste, shampoo and conditioner, deodorant, and hair brush in it. Jesse holds the garbage and my backpack. I grab my pillow and blanket and m toiletries back. We leave the room, shutting the light off. "Should I say good bye?" I whisper. He shakes his head and walks out to his car. Unwillingly I follow him closing the front door behind me. We put my stuff in his trunk which was a challenge since there is barely any space. His trunk is filled with things I couldn't even describe that I assumed made his car better. I ended up having my pillow and blanket in my lap.

"If this is going to work you can't be going there every other day and seeing her." I tear up. "It'll be okay, she'll be okay. It's better this way." He drives off to Dom's house. I sentimentally watch as the house gets smaller saying a silent good bye.

* * *

><p>So, I hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think!<p>


	2. The Concerned and The Confused

So, this would be the next chapter. I will try my hardest to update often but as I'm sure you know life can get in the way sometimes. If that does happen please stick with me. I hope you enjoy this chapter. -Danielle p.s. I couldn't figure out if it ever mentions the ages of the characters so I am just going to make it up. Don't hate me if I'm wrong.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two:<p>

The usual crowd was at Dom's house when we arrived, Letty, Leon, Vince. Leon and Vince sat playing some video game, Letty and Dom were upstairs in his room, and Mia sat at the dining room table trying to read a book. She looked up when we came through the door and smiled. "Hey!" She greeted. Leon and Vince looked up then continued to play there game as if the silent busboy from the diner always showed up at the front door with garbage bags and a pillow. "You're room is upstairs." She gets up and leads the way. She gives me a quick tour. "My room," her door is open her room is a pretty green color with simple photos covering the walls. It was organized and tidy much like my old room. "Dom's room." She points to a closed door. "He doesn't like anybody going in there. Bathroom." She opens a small closet behind the door. "Top shelf is Dom's, next is mine, then Jesse's, this bottom one if yours for towels and whatever else." We leave the bathroom. She takes me to the last door on the floor. "Your room. It was our parents, hasn't been used in years." She opens the door. The room is a nice size, bigger then my other one. The walls were a light yellow, the carpet was sand colored. There was a single bed pushed up against the wall in the corner and a tall dresser on the opposite wall. "That used to be Dom's bed but after our parents moved out he switched the beds. She walked away and a second later came back with a sheet for the bed. I helped her pull it over the mattress. Jesse stood in the doorway. "There's no rules or anything. No rent fees but chippin in for groceries is nice. I usually do all the laundry but if you helped me I would appreciate it. So, welcome." She opens her arms to me, awkwardly we hug.

A door opens and someone runs down the stairs laughing. Dom walks to the door of my new room and pulls a shirt over his head. "Hey there." He greets me. "Jesse, Mia, we're heading out. Lanna would ya like to join us?" He looks at me. Dom was an intimidating guy, and I knew he would never hurt me but I still kinda feared him.

"I don't think that'd be a good idea." Jesse cuts in.

"Sure." I answer. Mia claps happily, Dom does a half smile.

"Perfect. Mia help her find something to wear." Dom leaves dragging Jesse with him.

We grab my garbage bag of clothes and dump it on the bed. Mia quickly looks through it. "None of this works." She pulls me to her room and starts going through her drawers. She tosses a black shirt at me. "Hold it up to yourself." She looks at me as I do. "You're so tiny." She shakes her head. She continues to search her drawers. "Here." She presents me with a pair of dark washes skinny jeans, and a black loose halter top. "The dress code for girls is slutty but I kept it classy." She goes to her closet and pulls out something for herself. "I keep it classy trampy too." She winks at me.

I thank her and return to my room. I strip my clothing leaving only my green bra and purple boy shorts. "Hey!" Leon barges into my room without knocking. "Oh." He looks me up and down in my underwear. I grab my pillow which is closest to me and cover myself. He continues to gawk. "We're leaving. You riding with Jesse?" I nod. He nods back at me dumbfounded and smirks. "K." He walks away. I know I'm blushing from head to toe. No one has ever seen me that exposed, ever. I quickly pull the clothing on that Mia gave me. The top is loose in the chest area but it drapes nicely and the jeans are long but i scrunch them up in the ankle area making them appear that they were suppose to look like that. I pull my hair out of my ponytail and shake it out. It gets the messy, sexy look that I wasn't going for. Mia knocks on my door. She is dressed in a camisole top and jeans.

"Ready?" I nod. She holds my hand as we walk down stairs and out the front door. The cars all line the street. Dom in front, Letty and Vince behind him, Jesse and Leon behind them. Mia lets go of my hand and gets in Dom's car, He revs his engine. I quickly slide into Jesse's car. He doesn't say anything. We speed away from the house. I sit back and listen to the hum of the engines. I knew Jesse didn't want me anywhere near street racing but what did he except when I was going to be living with him. That I was going to sit at the house alone, oblivious to why they were gone all night. I didn't think so. Besides, it wasn't like I was doing the racing, I was just going to be a harmless spectator among hundreds. We were entering a vacant parking lot. Up ahead there were two tall behinds and in between them was what looks like a party. You could see lights flashing, hear music playing and cars revving. We pulled up, people broke apart creating a path for us. The group exited their cars. Everyone rushing to greet Dom. It didn't surprise me that he'd be a celebrity among this world. To my right I saw Tuna boy. I poked Jesse and pointed in his direction.

"Shit." He mutters and walks away. He talks to Dom, Dom looks at Brian. I leaned against Jesse's car ready to watch the events unfold.

"Well, I must say, I much preferred what you were wearing earlier but this is still pretty sexy." Leon purred as he looked me up and down again. I rolled my eyes. "Oh come on. I'm just poking fun." He leaned on Jesse's car beside me. I was no longer paying attention to Dom and Tuna Boy. "So, pretty neat huh?" He says trying to make conversation.

"It's neat." I answer.

"You knew about it didn't you." I shrug. "You can't always be silent. Come on, say something." He playfully nudges me.

"Of course I knew." I add.

"Ah. She speaks a full sentence." He cheers. I smile a little bit. The crowd around us starts laughing. I look over and see what appears to be Tuna Boy saying something stupid and Dom laughing his ass off at him. "Wanna hang with me during the race?" Leon asks.

"Sure." I answer. Everyone looks like something is about to happen.

"Time to go." He leads me to his car. I wave to Jesse who looks confused and concerned but doesn't stop me.

I get into Leon's car, which is a Euro car, and quickly do my belt up. He is already driving before I have the chance to close my door. He fumbles with the dials on what looks like a police radio. He stops when he hears a women talking. I then realize that it is in fact a police radio.

We create a road block with a few other cars. A pizza delivery car pulls up. "Roads closed buddy." Leon shouts out the window. The driver gets in his car muttering about 'damn street racers'.

Leon says something into a walkie talkie to quickly for me to hear. I give him a concerned look.

"Don't worry. We get a great view of the race from here." He smiles at me. Someone is talking over the walkie talkie. I try to listen but I can't make out words. Leon must understand though because he is smiling. I hear 'go' and the sounds of cars going. Leon looks down the street and points. "They'll come from that way." He says.

We sit patiently in silence. Leon starts smiling.

"What?" I ask him. Then I hear it. The sound of engines purring and tires squealing. They were close. I look down the street in time to see them drive right past us. I almost missed it completely. "Wow." I comment.

"Wow is right. That Spilner kid sure is giving Dom a run for his money."

"Will he win?" I ask.

"The kid?" I nod. "Not likely. He may be right on Dom's tail but there's no way he can beat him." There's cheering over the walkie talkie. "Dom won." He gives me a knowing smile. The chatter one the police radio draws his attention. I hear something about street racing and realize we've been busted. Leon grabs his talkie. "Oh shit! We got cops, cops, cops, cops!" The group we are with quickly peels out. Leon shifts and does and turn driving us in the other direction. He makes a beeline for the freeway.

"Leon!" Someone yells over the talkie.

"Yeah." He answers.

"Lanna with you still?" It's Jesse.

"Course."

"Keep her safe. Anything happens you're a dead man." Jesse tries to threaten but coming from him it sounds comical.

"Meet you at Dom's in forty." They say good bye. "He's not very intimidating."

"Never has been." I add.

"I didn't even know he was your brother until a month ago when he asked Dom if you could live with them." He says truthfully. I shrug. "You're not a talker are you?"

"Never have been." I say.

"Jesse's the opposite. Sometimes you can't get him to shut up." I smile, he's always been that way. "Fuck." He swears. I turn and look behind us to see flashing cop lights. Leon speeds up and exits the freeway. The cop follows us. I grip my seat tightly, from fear and excitement. I only ever had a run in with a cop once and it wasn't even my fault. My mom and dad were having a very loud argument and a neighbor called the cops. The cop came and tried to talk some sense into my parents but after he left they just started fighting again. The cop asked Jesse and I some questions but I stayed silent the whole time. I was terrified.

Leon did sharp turns everywhere and then finally pulled into some warehouse. The cop didn't come in after us so I guess Leon lost him. We were both breathing heavily from the adrenaline rush. Leon shut the car off. We were silent, waiting until it was safe to leave. After five minutes he spoke. "That was fun wasn't it?" He laughs. I smile. "Couple more minutes then we'll head to Dom's. But we'll stay off the freeway this time."

After ten more minutes we slowly pull out of the building and into the alley. It's vacant except for some ugly cat that stared at us as we left. We take alley's and suburban streets back to Dom's house. Vehicles line the street, the house appears to be having party. Leon and I get out of the car and walk to the house. It's crowded inside. LEon drags me into the kitchen and grabs two beers. He offers me one. "I don't drink." I refuse.

"How old are you?" He asks.

"21." I answer. He gets a big grin on his face.

"Legal." He says and walks past me. I don't understand what he means by that. I stand alone in the kitchen before I decide to go to my room. Jesse hasn't arrived yet which concerns me but I remember that he has probably done this many times before and is fine. I pass Mia's room and see the door closed. I knock quietly.

"Come in." She calls. I peak my head inside. "Oh hey." She smiles at me.

"I just wanted to see if you made it home." I answer.

"Aw thanks. So did you enjoy the race?" She asks.

"Yes." I answer.

She laughs. "I'm glad."

"I was just heading to bed." I say.

"Good night." She says.

"Good night." I say back. I close the door behind me and see the front door open. I stand at the top of the stairs and see Jesse comes in. He looks around the living room. "Jesse!" I call to get his attention. He looks concerned then relieved when he sees me. We wave and then he goes into the living room. I make my way to my bedroom and close the door behind me.

I contemplate having a shower but think otherwise, with the party going on the chances of someone walking in on me are great. I fold my clothes and put them away. I make my bed, and change into my pajamas which are some blue shorts and a black tank top. I quickly brush my hair and then crawl into bed. I toss and turn, too hyped up from tonight's events to fall asleep.

I grab one of my books and attempt to read it. It's a book I found in the basement when I was six, one that had belonged to my mom when she was a teenager. I didn't read it until I seven though. It was called 'Night'. A book about something, that at the time of me reading it I had never heard of. But I liked it anyways. Even though it made me want to cry it still became my favorite book. Now though I flipped through it aimlessly without really reading it. (A/N: The book I am referring to it Night by Elie Wiesel. It was the only one I could think of that was a best seller and that I had read, and wasn't fairly new.)

I set it beside my pillow and close my eyes. I smile to myself, happy, something I hadn't been in forever, and fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Review!<p>


	3. The Lonely and The Likable

Hey guys! I am writing like crazy to keep you satisfied. Please let me know what you think of the story! Do you think Leon and Lanna should be together? Just an idea, nothing is for sure. How about Jesse, I actually kinda feel as if I am writing him as too strong of a character. The Jesse in the movie is more timid and young-ish if you know what I mean and I think I am writing him as more of an intimidating, not boy-ish person. I don't know. Let me know what you think. I also would like to thank my friend KaiteeLove13, who is a friend both fic-wise and real life. She introduced me to fanfiction and has inspired me to write. Anyways, I am done babbling now. Thanks again. -Danielle

* * *

><p>Chapter Three:<p>

The harsh sun woke me up. I grimaced at how bright it was. "Must invest in curtains." I mumble to myself as I pull myself out of bed. I grab a long sleeve shirt from my drawer and pull it on. I then grab my bag full of toiletry's and walk to the bathroom. The door is closed so I knock. I hear the shower running. "Come in!" Dom calls. I peek my head in. He pulls the curtain and pops his head out. "Lanna hey." He greets me. "I'm done." He turns the shower off and grabs his towel, disappearing behind the curtain. I awkwardly stand outside the bathroom. He come out, towel around his waist and smiles at me, then walks into his room closing his door.

I enter the steamed bathroom and close the door behind me. I wipe the fogged up mirror and brush my hair. Looking in the back cupboard I find two towel's on my shelf that weren't there last night. I smile and start the shower.

Fifteen minutes later I am walking downstairs in sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt, my hair up in a towel. Vince is sprawled across the couch and Leon is asleep in the armchair. I go into the kitchen to find Mia making some breakfast. "Good morning." She smiles at me. I smile back as I grab a bottle of water from the fridge. Dom is sitting at the dining room table reading the newspaper and drinking a beer. "I'm making french toast, you want some."

I get a huge grin on my face. "My favorite!"

She laughs and pulls plates from the cupboard. "Could I ask you to wake everyone?" She asks carefully. I nod and walk into the living slowly, unsure of my chances of waking the scary Vince and living to tell the tale. I walk over to Leon and poke him hard. He jolts awake and looks around.

"Oh, it's you." He smiles lazily at me and stretches. "I had a dream about you last night." I roll my eyes and walk over to the couch. Carefully I nudge Vince with my foot. He doesn't move. If it weren't for his loud snoring I'd think he was dead. "You have to be forceful." Leon stands up and moves me out of the way. He grabs Vince's shoulder and pulls him off the couch. Vince hits the floor with a loud thump and growls, literally.

"What the hell!" He shouts. Leon laughs and walks away. Vince sneers at him. I go to the basement where Jesse sleeps. His room is covered with car magazines, tools, clothes, and pieces of various engines. He looks like his eight year old self snuggled up in bed. I hate to wake him but do it anyways.

I shake his shoulder gently. His eyes flutter open. "Morning sunshine." I greet.

"Morning." He sits up and yawns.

"Time for breakfast." I walk back to the stairs. Jesse gets out of bed and stretches. We walk upstairs and find everyone crowded around the dining room table. Letty is there now,, appearing out of nowhere. Everyone grabs a plate and piles on food then sits down. Mia, Dom, and I sit at the table. Jesse, Vince, and Leon sit at the couch watching TV.

"Lanna, will you do us the honors of blessing this meal." Dom asks me. I look at him alarmingly. He nods his head.

"Uh... Dear God..." I start. My family was not religious, nor were they atheists. I was told there is a God, and about His son Jesus but that was it. Never had I prayed before. "Bless this food... and thank you for these people..." I trailed off, unsure of what else to say.

"Amen." Dom finished for me, apparently satisfied. Everyone started eating. The people in the living room cheered at what ever was happening on the TV. "Mia, what's going on with you and Brian?" Dom asked. Mia dropped her fork. Everyone in the living room was paying attention to us now and not the TV.

"Nothing Dom. Why?" She tried to brush off the question but you could see in her eyes that there was something.

"We all know he likes you, do you like him Mia?" Dom teased her.

"Shove it Dom." She gathered her dishes and went into the kitchen.

Dom smirked. "She didn't deny it."

"She didn't confirm it either." I say. Dom looks at me weird.

"She's quick witted." He announces to the group. They all laugh. "So, you don't think she has the hots for this guy?" Dom asks.

"I didn't say that."

"Well then, give me some girl intellect. Does she fancy him?"

"I don't know if she 'fancies' him but I would guess she is attracted to him. Who wouldn't be, he's a good-looking guy." I felt a little bad for betraying Mia like that but it was obvious she did like him.

Vince came over, chest puffed up and dropped his dishes on my empty plate. "The kids a punk. Mia knows a real man when she see's one." Vince says referring to himself. He puts both hands on the table and leans over me. "This little kitten hasn't had enough experience to know a real man from a kid. But I could show you." He breathes into my ear.

"The way to a girl's heart is not by giving her your dishes then trapping her under your smelly body." Letty says as she grabs the dishes from the table and goes into the kitchen.

Jesse grabbed Vince's shirt and pulled him away from me. "Stay away from my sister." He says.

"Not the first time Vince has heard that." Leon joins us and nudges Dom.

"He didn't listen the first time." Dom says and he gets up and goes into the kitchen.

"Don't worry Vince, she's actually legal this time." Leon jokes. I am mortified by this comment. Jesse looks ready to punch someone. He storms out the room and out the house slamming the front door. "What'd I say?" Leon asks innocently.

"I don't think talking about his sister like that is a real smooth move dip shit." Letty says from the kitchen.

"Harmless comment." Leon defends. Vince pulls up a chair beside me. I stand up and then slide into his lap.

I put my face close to his running my hands over his chest. "Call me kitten again-" I pause, "and I'll claw your eyes out." I slide off his lap and into the kitchen, making sure to shake my ass more then usual. The kitchen is empty except for Mia who is washing the dishes. I grab the rag from the stove handle and start drying.

"What's that look." Mia asks.

"Oh nothing." I answer, still smiling.

"Well, I am getting to know you better and better by the minute."

"You guys bring me out of my shell." I say.

Leon comes into the kitchen, still clearly amused by my stunt. "Vince went home to change his pants." He laughs as he puts his plate in the sink.

"Do I even want to know?" Mia shakes her head.

"Well, turns out Lanna is not as shy as we all thought." He leans against the counter beside me. I hand him the dish I just dried. Without saying anything he puts it away. We get a system going, Mia washes, I dry, Leon puts it away.

We had the dishes done in no time.

Mia dried her hands. "Thanks for the help."

"Any time." Leon and I say in unison. I blush, Leon winks at me and goes out the back-door.

"What do you have planned for the day?" Mia asks.

I shrug. "Nothing." None of us had work today since Dom closed the diner on weekends. I suspect it had something to do with his nightly racing activities.

"Wanna come hang out at the shop?" She asks. I raise my eyebrow. "I know it sounds boring and it is trust me, but if you were there I wouldn't be alone and it would therefore not be boring."

I think about it. I had been to Dom's shop once, when Jesse first suggested I work at the diner. I was barely in the door before Dom told Jesse to wait outside with me. A few minutes later Dom comes out and asks me two questions, 'how old are you' ad 'are you a thief'. I answered him quickly with '15' and 'no'. He started walking away but said over his shoulder, "you start tomorrow at 1. Don't be late." That was six years ago and now here I was living with him.

"Sure." I find myself saying. Mia looks pleased.

THREE HOURS LATER

Dom was elbow deep in oil under the hood of his car, Letty leaned against the drivers door beside him, Jesse was doing some things on the computer and Vince and Leon were nowhere to be found. Mia and I sat at her desk reading some magazines she dug out from her bottom drawer. As soon as we arrived Dom, Letty, and Jesse started talking business. They were using terms I couldn't even begin to understand. Mia had some paperwork to do quickly so for twenty minutes I was to entertain myself. Vince was still unseen since my little stunt and Leon had been gone before we left. Therefore I had no way to entertain myself except by admiring the paint jobs of the three cars they had in the shop at the moment. But once Mia finished her work she dragged me to a convenient store around to corner to buy smokes for Jesse, and other things. Upon arriving back at the shop Letty was just a pair of legs under Dom's car and Dom and Jesse were at a car store.

Mia and I had spent the rest of the time having short conversations and organizing her desks. All in all it was a boring time and we both knew it.

She slammed her magazine shut and groaned. "I am so bored!" She complains. Jesse looks over at us and shakes his head.

"Then go somewhere Mia." Dom suggests from under the hood.

Letty looks out the large garage doors and scoffs. She smacks Dom's butt. "Look what just rolled up." She points out the doorway. Mia and I both lean over and see a tow truck with what appeared to once be a car on the back. Tuna boy hops out of the drivers seat and smiles proudly. Dom looks up and his jaw drops.

"I said a ten-*second* car, not a ten-*minute* car" Dom says walking towards the junk heap. I see Mia primp herself subtly and grab her clipboard. She walks to Dom.

"You could push this across the finish line, or tow it." Jesse jokes as he inspects the junk.

"You couldn't even tow that across the finish line." Dom says.

"No Faith" Tuna Boy defends.

"I have faith in you, but this isn't a junkyard. This is a garage." Dom laughs but signals for him to bring the car in anyways.

Leon pulls up and honks. "Lanna!" He calls to me. He looks up at me from his sunglasses and winks. "Wanna come for a ride?" He asks. Dom, Letty, Jesse, and Tuna Boy are occupied with the junk car, and Mia is occupied with Tuna Boy so I nod at him.

He reaches over and opens my door for me as I round the car. This time he waits for me to do my seat belt up before he speeds away. "Well aren't you mt knight in shining armor," I say sarcastically.

He gives a look of fake shock. "She starts a conversation!" He smiles.

"So, maybe I'm not as shy as I pretend to be."

"Or maybe you're just realizing how sexy I am and that you love talking to me." I make an unattractive sound and roll my eyes.

"Where are we going?" I ask as he pulls onto the freeway heading out of the city.

"It's a surprise." He smirks at me. He took an exit to left. We were officially out of the city and I was officially starting to get concerned. "Don't worry, if I was going to murder you I'd be driving my truck. Can't get the upholstery in here messy."

He followed a busy highway for a few miles then turned onto a dirt road. "On second thought I should have brought my truck." He says more to himself then me. He shifts quickly and slows down on this road, probably fearing for the well-being of his car. We drive in silence. After a few minutes we pull up to a barn that cuts the road off. He parks the car and turns the engine off.

"Welcome to my secret lair." He chuckles as he exits the vehicle. I slowly get out of the car. He makes a swooping gesture with his arms and points ahead of the car. I see that we are very high up on a hill, the city was tiny in the distance. Leon slid onto the hood of his car and held his arms open for me to join him. I carefully grabbed his hands as he pulled me up. I settled myself beside him. He leaned back with his hands behind his head.

"You kidnapped me for this?" I ask.

"In no way did I kidnap you." I can't tell if his eyes are closed or if he is looking at me behind his sunglasses but he is grinning like a dork. "You came of your own freewill."

"I thought we were going for a drive." I defended.

"We did, and now we're getting a tan."

"I don't tan, I burn."

"Well then you came to watch me tan."

"Greatest moment of my life." I say sarcastically. He ignores me. "Is there where you bring all the girls?" I ask not really expecting an answer.

He pulls his sunglasses down so I can see his eyes. "Only the ones I like." His stare gives me chills. I am at a loss for words.

"Leon... uh..." I stumbled uncomfortably.

"Don't worry. I knew you'd be bored at the shop so I came to rescue you."

"Mia was bored too." I say.

"Yeah but Mia works there." He conceals his eyes again. "Alright. I can see I have made you uncomfortable." He hops of the hood and holds his arms open to help me down. I cautiously grab onto his oh so muscular forearms and let him pull me off. My feet hit the ground, we're chest to chest, our faces close together. His hot breath tickles my face, I try to look him in the eyes, he tenses under my gaze. My heart is beating like crazy, unsure of if he is going to kiss me. He backs me up so I am bent over the hood, his faces comes closer to mine. I take a deep breath and close my eyes, waiting eagerly for what I thought I didn't want...

* * *

><p>Yowza! Leon and Lanna are getting steamy. So I am thinking, I need another character, one of my own creation, because it is really hard trying to write in characters that are not your own. I won't be making this character a huge part of the story but somewhat. But I am unsure of the details of this character. You know, gender, name, etc. So I am asking you for your opinion. Male, female? Name? Racer? Let me know. I love feedback, so please review! Thanks, Danielle<p> 


	4. The Jilted and The Jailed

Holy cow, another chapter so soon? I am pretty proud of myself, I usually start writing a story and abandon it within the first chapter. But not this one, no sir, this one is going to be finished and be amazing, I declare it. Okay, the finished part for sure, the amazing part you'll have to decide. But thank you everyone so far. I am loving the feedback, and alerts, and favorites, it seriously is what's keeping me going and inspiring me and just yeah... thank you so much. I am glad you guys like it so far and no joke, you are the reason this story is going on. I know with my friend-and fellow fanficer-she gets very discouraged when nobody responds to her stories and stops writing, which is bad, sorry darling but it's true, so thanks for not giving me the chance to be like that. Haha, wow this kind of turned into one of those Grammy award accepting speeches... I'll stop now. Please enjoy! -Danielle

* * *

><p>Chapter Four:<p>

He moves his hand behind my head and his other one rests on my lower back. I tilt my head so he has a better angle to kiss me. His lips tickle mine, he hesitates. I am ready to grab his hair and crash his lips into mine because he is taking too long. He exhales sharply and pulls away. He turns his back to me and stand stiffly. I close my eyes, still laying on the hood. My heart is beating like crazy. I prop myself up on my elbows and look at him, unsure of how to proceed. "We should go." He says shakily. I quickly get off the car and get into the passenger seat. Leon takes a few deep breaths and then gets into the drivers seat. He slams his door causing me to flinch. His actions make me think he's mad but his expression tells me otherwise. He looks more like someone who is conflicted or confused, not angry. He took a few more deep breaths and then started the car.

He sped down the dirt road this time, seeming like he didn't care about his car at all. I gripped my seat tightly, not from fear but from frustration. He was the one who get flirting with me! And I told him No! He's the one who continued, and then when something was going to happen he starts acting like a jerk! I was beyond frustrated at the situation. How dare he be angry, I am the one who should be angry. He kidnaps me from the garage, he brought me up here, he flirted with me, he wrapped his arms around me, he didn't kiss me when he had the chance. My eyes start stinging at how frustrated I was. I didn't even know if it was because he was acting like a prick right now or because he didn't kiss me when I wanted him to.

Leon pulls onto the highway and speeds up. We are going well over the speed limit but I know we won't be pulled over. Leon doesn't seem like the type who gets caught very often when breaking the law.

Less then twenty minutes later we pull up in front of the house. I get out without saying anything to him. He speeds away as soon the the door closes. As I walk up to the front door I see that no vehicles are around. This makes me happy to know that no one will be around to see me, possibly, cry. I get to the front door and try turning the knob. "Shit!" I swear, it's locked. I look around for a hiding place for the key. No where looks like a Dom type of hiding place. "He doesn't have a hidden key." Someone says, startling me. I whirled around and see Vince standing there watching me. I clutch my chest, gasping for air. "On edge kitten?" His eyes twinkle when he uses the nickname. He walks up the steps, key in hand, and unlocks the door. "We all have a key just in case though." He gestures for me to enter the house. I walk into and go straight for the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. Vince follows and grabs a beer. "Where were you and Leon." I shrug. as I sip my water. "Not talking to me now?" He seems amused.

"We went for a drive." I say.

He raises his eyebrow. "A drive huh?" He takes a drink of his beer.

"We didn't do... that... if that's what you're insinuating."

He laughs. "That. You can't even say it." I hear him mumble 'virgin'.

I blush. "I can say it!" I defend.

"Then say it." He waits.

"Ssss..." I stutter. "Sex!" I say loudly.

He claps. "Bravo. But I still think you're a virgin."

"Whether I have ha sex or not is none of your damn business." I finish off my water and chuck the bottle into the recycling bin.

"That's true, your non-existent sex life is none of my business." He gabs another beer.

"I have nothing to prove to you." I walk into the living room. He follows me, of course. We sit on the couch, him on the far left, me on the far right. He flips through the channels quickly over and over again before stopping on some car show. I yawn loudly to show that I thought this show was boring.

"You don't diss Correy's Car and live to tell the tale."

I look at him innocently. "What? I just yawned." He rolls his eyes.

"So, you going to start visiting your dad with Jesse now that you two have reconnected?" His question takes me by surprise

"Visit my dad?" I ask.

"In the slammer. Jesse goes every second Sunday." Vince doesn't pay attention to me as he says it. I stand up quickly and walk upstairs to my room.

TWO HOURS LATER

I'm sitting on my bed flipping through the same book as the night before. I hear the cars pull up and the sound of the front door opening. I make no move to get up. Jesse will ask Vince if I'm here, Vince will tell him I'm in my room, Jesse will come to check on me. That's when I plan on asking him what the hell Vince was talking about. Sure enough I hear talking and the sound of someone coming up the stairs. Someone knocks on my door. "Enter." I say. Jesse pops his head in and smiles. "Close the door and sit down." I command. He obeys without saying anything, sitting on the edge of my bed. "What's going on tomorrow?" I ask, trying not to sound suspicious. Of course I was testing him, seeing if he would lie to my face.

"I'll probably be at the shop all day." He doesn't look me in the eye as he says this.

"Bull shit." I snap. "I want the truth and I want it now!" Jesse looks ill after I call him out, I almost regret it.

"I uh..."

"You uh... you are going to be at a jail visiting our dad..." I finish for him. He looks down, guiltily. "He's in jail!" I screech.

"Yeah. Has been for the past three years."

"For what?"

"Assault."

"How long is his sentence?"

"Seven years."

"Who'd he beat up?"

"Some guy, I can't remember his name."

"Why?"

"He wouldn't tell me."

"And you visit him? Twice a month?" He nods. "Why?

"He's our dad?" Jesse says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Who abandoned us!"

"But he came back! But then he beat that guy up and got arrested." They sat in silence.

"I wanna see him. Take me with you tomorrow" I plead, knowing he's going to deny me. He thinks it over for a seconds.

"Ok. We leave at nine a.m." He gets up and leaves without another word. As soon as the door closes I regret asking to go. _ Do I really want to see the man who had given up on being a father and a husband so many years ago leaving his young children to take care of themselves? Especially one who was in jail for beating someone up?_ I decided it's better to not think about it. I pick up my book and turn to the first page, this time I am actually going to read it.

And I do, three times, until finally my eyes refuse to stay open. I know it's not that late at night but I am too nervous and overwhelmed to care about the time. Changing into my pajamas, I crawl into bed and snuggle under my covers, and fall asleep within seconds.

* * *

><p>Howdy! I makes lot's of long notes I know! I apologize. I just thought I would say, don't give up on Leon and Lanna just yet, I still have hope, you should too. I don't know how it happened but those too somehow ended up together, totally not on purpose I swear. Then I asked your opinions and you all voted for them to be together, but we'll see. So, Mr... Jesse and Lanna's dad... haha he's has no last name i guess. Do you think he will be happy to see Lanna? I don't know, you'll just have to wait for the next chapter. -Danielle<p> 


	5. The Terrified and The Threatened

Hi this week went by those who care it was my last week of high school with the end of school brings exams so that would explain the delay for this would probably be rewrite number three.I just can't seem to get it are a great motivator to write more just so you know. Anyways, please enjoy. -Danielle

* * *

><p>Chapter Five:<p>

Right now I'm sitting beside Jesse in a cold looking interrogation room. A table was in front of us and across it was an empty chair. It was the chair my father would be occupying in moments. Aside from the guard who led us in here we were alone. "Jess..." He was currently picking at the polish on his nails. He didn't look up. I decided to pretend I didn't say anything.

After sitting in silence for five minutes the door opened. Two strangers came in, one wearing an orange jumpsuit, and one wearing the standard guard outfit. The only way I knew my which was my father was by the orange jumpsuit. Since the last time I had seen him he had changed drastically. His hair was longer and gray, his eyes were darker, his skin was wrinkly, and he now had a long scar across his right cheek. He sat in the chair across from us.

An awkward silence filled the room. "Good to see you Lanna." The stranger says finally. I look up and fake a smile. "Still the same quiet girl I see." I don't give him any response. More awkward silence. "Jesse, tell me about your race last week. You won of course." He finally changes the subject.

Jesse perks up at the subject. "It was all thanks to those..." I fade out of the conversation. I heard enough car talk at the house and the diner, and frankly it bored me.

"Oh, I forgot. I uh... have to... make a... phone call." Jesse stuttered, quickly getting up. The guard let him out of the room, leaving me alone with the stranger.

"Not very subtle." He comments. Pause. He shifts uncomfortably. "Jesse tell you why I'm in here?" I nod. "So you understand then?" I give him a confused look. "What did he tell you?"

I shrug. "Assault, seven years." I keep it short.

"Anything else?" I shake my head. "His name was Dixon West." I almost fall out of my chair at hearing that name.

"But... how... you..." I struggle to form a sentence. I grip the bottom of my seat and take deep breaths.

"I was on my way to the house when I saw. I only saw the end but I knew. So, I followed him, then I pulled him into an alley and started hitting him. Someone heard the commotion and called the cops and well... the rest you know." I was finding it hard to breath. This stranger, this criminal knew my deepest darkest secret, and he was in here because of it. "Why haven't you told Jesse?"

"Why haven't you?" I whispered.

"You should tell him." My stomach starts quenching, my throat tightens, my mouth is dry.

"I'm going to be sick." I announce and put my hand to my mouth. The guard quickly unlocks the door, the one guarding the outside door looks up and starts pointing towards the bathroom. Without looking back I run to the door. It's locked so I have to wait for the guard to open it. Seconds later I'm in the bathroom, on all fours, bringing up everything I had ate in the last 24 hours.

The guard knocks on the door. "You okay?" I mumble a yes as I pull myself up to the sink. I splash cold water on my face. I leave the bathroom. "Back to your father?" I give him a small nod. He leads me back to the room. It's the same as I left it except Jesse is back. They both have weird looks on their faces. "Five more minutes." The guard announces. I sit down beside Jesse and look at my hands.

"Will you come again?" I look at Jesse, he's looking at me, I look at our dad, he's looking at me too. I realize he was talking to me.

"If you want me to." I say quietly.

"I do."

We sit in silence until the guard announces that our time is up. We don't hug or say goodbye. Jesse rushes out of the room. Someone grabs my arm before I cross the threshold. "You need to tell him." The criminal whispers, then releases my arm. I rush down the hallway after Jesse. He's already at the desk signing us out. We both hand out visitor badges over and wait to be buzzed through.

We're sitting in Jesse's car at a red light on our way home. "Can we go somewhere?" I ask.

"Uh yeah, sure."

He drives to some restaurant. We're seated at a table before anybody says anything. "Jess..." I start. He looks at me. "There's something..." I struggle to say it out loud. It was something that I had stuffed so deep inside of myself I could almost forget. "Dad... the guy..." I sigh. "He's in there because of me." I finally manage to say.

"What, what do you mean?" Jesse looks confused.

"The guy... he beat up." I talk slowly and carefully, afraid of my words. "Dixon West." Jesse nods. "He did some things, bad things, to me." Jesse looks upset. "I guess Dad saw him one day and then... you know. I swear I didn't know before today."

"But... you mean he... raped you?" I could see that it hurt Jesse to say the r word aloud, especially when referring to me.

"And other things."

"More then once?" I nod. "How could you let someone do that to you?" Jesse starts lashing out. I know he doesn't mean it the way he says it so I remain calm. "How did it start?"

"I met him walking home from work. He was nice. We started... dating, I guess. But he became violent. Then he wanted to... you know. I told him I didn't want to. But he made me anyways. A week later he went crazy out in public, I guess Dad saw and yeah."

"How long was he hurting you?" I stare at the table afraid to answer him. "How long!" Jesse demands.

"Two months." I whisper.

Jesse slams his fist on the table startling me. "Why didn't you tell me?" He gives me a pleading look.

"I was scared." I start crying.

The waitress comes by. "Is everything okay?"

"Check please." Jesse waves her away. "Did it stop after Dad..." I nod. "Have you seen him since?" I shake my head. "Good." The waitress comes back with the bill. Jesse hands her more money then I'm sure it cost since we only got some sodas. He gets up and leaves. I try to compose myself before I follow him.

"Are you okay?" The waitress asks looking concerned. "Do I need to call someone?" I shake my head. "Are you sure?" I nod and try to smile. She accepts it and lets me leave. I join Jesse in the car. He's smoking and listening to the radio. As soon as I'm buckled he drives away, back to Dom's house.

"I'm telling them." He says as we pull up.

"No!" I shout. He looks certain it is the right decision. Without saying anything else he gets out of the car and walks into the house. I sit by myself, praying he listens to me.

After five minutes I decided to go into the house, but I'm going straight to my room. I enter the house, it's silent. Risking it I peek my head into the living room. No one. "Oh hey." Mia calls from the kitchen. She sounds happy so I take it as a good sign. I go into the kitchen and see her preparing a salad. "We're having a barbecue." She says. I nod. I catch a glimpse of blond hair out the window.

"Tuna Boy?" I ask. Mia starts blushing. She quickly grabs the salad and rushes out the back door. I remain in the kitchen watching Jesse talk to Dom. They both appear to be smiling. I hear cars pulling up, the rest of the group is here. I watch as there's some sort of confrontation between Vince and Dom. I'm assuming it's over Tuna Boy. Vince ends up storming off.

Letty comes into the kitchen and grabs a beer. "Dinner's ready." She announces and leaves. I take a few deep breaths and go outside, joining them at the table.

Jesse reaches for food first. "Jesse, since you were the first to reach in and grab some chicken, why don't you say grace?" Dom says.

Jesse gets the same look I'm sure I got when I had to say grace. "Dear Heavenly... uh..."  
>"Spirit." Leon adds.<br>"Spirit. Thank you. Thank you for providing us with the direct-port nitrous... uh... injection, four-core intercoolers, an' ball-bearing turbos, and... um... titanium valve springs. Thank you." I smile at his version of a prayer. Even though my experience is limited I know that's not how it's suppose to be done.  
>"Amen!" Leon shouts.<br>"Very nice." Dom compliments.  
>"He was praying to the car gods" Letty laughs. Everyone starts eating.<p>

A couple minutes later Vince comes back. He looks torn between anger and sadness. It's easy to tell that he feels threatened by Brian, not because he has a thing for Mia but because he fears Dom will replace him. I almost feel sorry for the guy, that is until he sits down and starts drinking Brian's beer. Then I remember that Vince is a dick who frustrates me.

* * *

><p>Reviews are great motivators for more frequent updates...<p> 


	6. The Family and The Friends

Some of you may have noticed, some of you may have not. This chapter used to be a lot longer. But I decided to cut it in half and make it into two chapters. So, it's all still there, just separate now. -Danielle

* * *

><p>Chapter Six:<p>

"Movie time!" Vince announced as he paraded around the house. You could tell he had a few too many beers at supper. Everyone crowded into the living room except Mia and Brian. "Kitten, why not join me." Vince held his arms open for me to sit on his lap.

"I'll pass." I say and turn to leave.

"You don't wanna watch the movie?" Jesse asks, his voice cracking a little at the end. He sounds concerned and it bothers me. What is there to be concerned about.

I shake my head. "It's been a long day." I make my way up the stairs. I hear the sounds of gunshots from the movie echo through the house. I go in my room and close the door behind me. Sitting on my bed I think about how drastically my life has changed over the past few days. I've gone from the mute girl who babysits her mom all the time to... well someone different. Someone who actually talks and doesn't spend her nights cleaning up beer bottles and barf. My eyes stung. All this time I hadn't thought about my mom once. I was a horrible daughter. I just abandon her and then never thought about her again, who does that. But I promised Jesse I wouldn't go over there... I quickly pull on a sweater and my runners. I look out my bedroom window and see that it is near impossible to sneak out that way. "Just be casual." I tell myself. I exit my room and silently go down the stairs. No one appears to have heard me. Mia is too busy flirting with Brian and everyone else is engrossed in the film. I hope my luck doesn't run out as I sprint for the door, open it, jump out, and close it behind me. I sprint for the sidewalk and down the street in case anyone has decided to come after me. I hide in the shadows, trying catch my breath. I was never much of a runner. I look down the long road and have seconds thoughts about this whole plan. It was at least a six mile walk to my old house, and me being the not so athletic person I am, it will feel like twenty. Taking a deep breath I start in the direction of my old life.

After walking two miles I was exhausted. I had to stop every couples of steps to stretch my legs because they were cramping. Headlights were coming up behind me. IT was the only car so far to pass me. Someone honked. I turned around and squinted, the lights were too blinding to see the vehicle. They pulled up beside me, window rolled down. Vince had a huge grin on his face. "How much?" He jokes. I roll my eyes and continue walking. "Oh come on. I was just kidding around."

"I'm tired of all the sexual innuendos." I tell him. He pulls ahead cutting me off.

"Get in. I'll give you a ride." I shake my head.

"You've been drinking."

"I'm a better driver." I snort. "Fine. You can drive then." He gets out of the car and goes to the passenger side. I am so shocked by this that I don't move or speak. "Come on! We're wasting gas." I carefully go to the drivers side as if he is going to jump out and laugh in my face. I get into the drivers seat. "You ever driven before?" I shake my head. "Well this should be interesting." I stared wide-eyed at all the lights and buttons. "Put your seat belt on..." He says slowly as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. I pull it over and buckle it. "Adjust your mirrors." I obey. "Put it into drive." I give him a look of bewilderment. He laughs.

"This is pointless." I throw up my hands, I've already given up.

Vince grabs his phone from his pocket. "Yeah, can you bring Jesse and come and get us." Pause. "Lanna." Pause. "I dunno man. I guess she snuck out or something." Pause. "Because I'm too drunk to drive and she hasn't the slightest idea how to, that's why." He snaps his phone shut.

"You didn't tell them where to find us." I comment.

"They'll find us." He closes his eyes and starts snoring. A few minutes later Leon's car pulls up beside us.

"Need a ride?" He laughs. Jesse looks angry and confused. Jess, you drive him home. Lanna, you're with me." We quickly switch cars. "We'll follow you." Leon says to Jesse and salutes him. Jesse pulls ahead and speeds down the street, Leon follows close behind. I fidget with my hands. This was the first time I was alone with Leon since the incident the other. "Sneaking out huh? Didn't think you'd ever do anything so bold." I try to ignore him. "Where were you planning on going anyways?"

"No where."

"Jesse thinks you were going to see your mom." I try to shrug it off. "He says she's a drunk." I shrug again. "Silent treatment eh? I accept that challenge."

"What challenge?" I ask.

"The challenge of getting you to speak."

"I guess you just won."

"I guess I did." Pause. "What's my prize?" I shrug. "How about... you wash my car for me?" I snort. "Okay, you... cook me dinner one of these nights."

"I don't cook."

"Well then we must go out for dinner somewhere."

"How about no."

"Too bad, I won, I get to pick my prize."

"I'd rather wash your car." My tone was sour.

"Deal." He laughs. "Tomorrow. I'll be by at noon." We pull up in front of a small , one story house. "Welcome." Leon greets as we get out of his car. Jesse gets out of Vince's. Vince is still passed out in the passenger seat. Leon goes around and opens his door. "Come on big guy, let's go." He pulls the barely awake Vince out of the vehicle. "Jess, watch the cars, Lanna, could you get the front door for me." His hand peeks out holding a key. I run over and grab it and go to the front door unlocking it. I hold it open as Leon drags Vince inside. He flicks on the lights revealing a total bachelor pad. It has black leather couches, a big screen TV and a mini fridge in the living room. I catch a glimpse of the kitchen and see beer bottles lining the counter. Leon disappears into a room. He comes out seconds later, his arms empty. "Sleeping like a baby." He shuts the lights off. We walk back outside. Jesse had parked the car in the driveway while we were inside. He now sat in the passenger seat of Leon's car. Leon opened his door for me and pulled hi seat forward so I could get in.

We drive back to Dom's in silence. Jesse and I get out, Leon remains seated. "See you tomorrow." He winks at me as he drives away.

"What was that?" Jesse asks as we walk into the house. I turn away form him, still angry about his whole, 'I'm telling them bullshit' earlier. "Fine, don't tell me." He storms ahead into the house. I walk halfway up the steps and sit down. I was afraid of what Dom would say to me about sneaking out, part of me would have liked it to happen but another part didn't. I realized in that moment that I enjoyed living here. That I actually had grown to like these people and saw them as friends.

Mia comes out a few minutes later. "So..." She sits beside me. "You could have at least told me where you were going. You know, so I wouldn't worry."

"If I had said anything Jesse wouldn't have let me gone."

"Right, he said you weren't to be going to see her. But I can't stop you, and he can't stop you. No one can, well maybe Dom.. or Vince... or Leon... probably Letty too." I give her a fake hurt look. "You just have to decide for yourself." She gets up and leaves. I decide it's time for me to go to bed.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	7. The Exposed and The Exterminated

Chapter Seven:

I was sitting on the couch watching the news, eating a bowl of cereal. Everyone was apparently gone for the day already. This surprised me since it was only ten, which to me was considered early. The phone rang. The chances of it being for me were... well zero. The machine picked it up. "Lanna, I'm guessing you're still asleep. It's Mia. Everyone is at the garage. I wouldn't let them wake you up because we were up early. I also knew you'd be bored again. If you need to call any of us the number is 555-2377. Bye." She hung up. I liked how kind Mia was, she was like the friend I never had and never realized I wanted. I got up and cleaned my bowl out. There were a few dishes by the sink so I did them as well.

"Anybody home?" Someone calls from the front door. I lean back and see Leon. He spots me before I can hide. "Aha, you're up. Mia didn't think you would be. I pulled my car up in the driveway for you." He comes into the kitchen and hands me some clothes. "For you." I unfold them. He has handed me a pair of Daisy duke shorts, white, low cut, crop top and a black string bikini.

"I don't think so." I shove the clothing back in his arms.

"A deal's a deal."

"Clothing was never pre discussed."

"Therefore it was undecided. Well, I decided and I want you to wear this." He tries giving me back the clothes. I shake my head. "If you don't wear this then I will make you do it naked."

"I'd like to see you try." I didn't mean it as a dare but before I knew it he had my hands behind my back with one hand the other was at the hem of my shirt. I struggle against his hold but it was no use, he was too strong. "Please, Leon... don't." I begged. this situation felt all too familiar. He thought I was playing along, he started pulling my shirt up, exposing my stomach. "Leon!" I screamed. That got his attention. I tried jerking my hands away. He stops.

"What happened?" He asks. I know he is referring to the scars on my back and stomach. I break free, pull my shirt down and cross my arms over my chest. "Did you do that to yourself?" I didn't say anything. "Lanna, explain." He demands. I turn around so I don't have to face him. He grabs my arm and turns me carefully. He looks me in the eyes. "Did someone hurt you." I look away. "Who!" He shouts. I cringe at how loud it was. "Just give me a name." I shake my head. "Does Jesse know?" I consider telling him the truth but Jesse knows the name so I find myself shaking my head. "I can tell that you're lying." He lets go of me and heads for the front door.

"Leon!" I call after him but he is already gone.

I ran upstairs and quickly changed. Whatever was about to happen I didn't want it to happen while I was in my pajamas. As soon as I pull my hoodie on I heard the sounds of cars engines pulling up and car door being slammed. the front door slammed open. "Lanna?" Mia called. I walked to the top of the stairs. "Why... why didn't you say anything." She was crying. I could see through the doorway everyone else standing by theirs cars talking. They all had unreadable looks in their eyes. "I have seen you everyday for the past how many years. And not once did you try to tell me someone was hurting you." I came down the stairs slowly. "Lanna... I want to be your friend... no, I want to be like your sister. I've grown to care for you over the years, and when someone hurts you I hurt them." She pointed outside. "They hurt them." I look at the group. "We're a family, and you're apart of it now." She hugs me and for the first time I hug back. "Please, tell me what happened."

We sit on the couch. The rest of the group has joined us. Dom clears his throat. "We're all listening." He encourages me. I'm nervous to be the center of attention. I fear they won't believe me, or they'll think I deserves it, something. But I have no choice but to tell them.

"I met him walking home from work one day."

"Who?" Leon interrupts. Mia shoots him a glare telling him to shut up.

"His name is Dixon West. He claimed to be in the trades business. I don't even know what that means. I admit, I enjoyed having someone pay attention to me like he was. He took me out for dinner a few times, bought me things, expensive things. We had become a couple somehow. Then he would be angry all the time... and the first time he... hit me... he apologized right after, and I forgave him. But he became more violent, shoving me around, grabbing me hard, slapping me. Then he wanted more from me." I didn't say it but they all knew what I meant by more. "I refused, and that angered him so much..." I take a deep breath. "I'm not getting into detail but he forced me, with a knife to my neck. Then when he was done he gave me a 'reminder', that's what he called it." I pulled the collar of my shirt to expose my left shoulder. It was the worst scar of them all. The one that hurt the most, the deepest, the longest. "It continued like that for awhile, each time he made a new mark on me." I looked at Leon when I said this. "The last time, we were leaving some restaurant. I got the courage to tell him off, to break up with him but of course it didn't work. He pulled me into an alley and hit me, and kept hitting me, and kicking me. He forced me down and... used me. It was the worst one. Then he got up and walked away as if nothing happened. That was the last time I ever saw him."

"And your Dad is in jail because he beat him up?" Dom asked.

I nodded. "He says he only saw the end of it and went after him, and then was arrested."

"Dixon West, you said?" I nod. Dom whispers to Jesse, Jesse nods and leaves the house. Dom looks at Leon and signals for him to follow Jesse.

Mia sits beside me, holding my hand and crying. Letty is leaning against the wall looking frustrated. Dom looks like he is deep in thought and Vince has no expression.

"Can I be excused?" I ask.

"You're not being punished." Dom says. "You can go if you want." Mia looks at him weird. He gives her a look I don't understand. I hurry out of the room, upstairs, into my room, closing the door behind me. I feel... relieved and... sad. I curl up on my bed and grab my pillow. Pressing my face into it I start to cry.

I roll over. I guess I had fallen asleep. Looking at my new alarm clock I see that it is five. I slept all day. Crawling out of bed I rub my puffy eyes from crying. Deciding to take a chance I sneak out of my room. It doesn't sound like everyone is here. "But it isn't right." Mia says. Silence. "I know but-" She stops. I realize she is talking on the phone. "So you found him for sure?" Pause. "Yeah, that'd work well, hey is this the guy? This whole thing is getting out of control." Pause. "Okay, I guess." Pause. "I know, I won't." There is complete silence. I hear Mia start crying. Unsure of what to do I sit at the top of the stairs and listen as she cries.

I can't listen for long. Before I know what's going on I'm halfway down the stairs. Mia looks surprised to see me. I walk over to her and hug her. She hugs me back. "How do things like that happen." She gasps.

"Because some people are too afraid to make them stop." I answer.

"You shouldn't have been afraid though. We would have helped you, no matter what. Dom and I, we saw you as family long before you came to live here, we should have told you or something. Then maybe things would be so much more different."

"Mia, please don't." She continues to cry.

"If anything bad ever happens to you again promise you will tell me." I nod. The phone rings again. Mia answers it. she listens to whatever is being said. "Okay Dom." Pause. "Yeah, she's right here." Pause. "I don't think that'd be a good idea." Her brows knit in frustration. "Okay. Dom, please be careful. All of you." She hangs up.

"What's going on..." I ask.

Mia looks away so I know she is about to lie. "A race." She wipes her cheeks. "How about I make some tea and we watch a movie, a girly one that only we'd enjoy." She rushes to the kitchen.

I follow behind her. "Mia! Tell me what is going on." I demand.

"I already told you."

"I want the truth." Mia pretends not to hear me. "You owe it to me to tell me the truth." I knew it was a low blow but I wasn't letting her lie to me. I know something dangerous was happening and I wanted to know what.

"They're going after him."

"Dixon?" She nods. "WHAT!" I scream. "I can't let them kill someone."

"they won't kill him, just you know, hurt him..." I can see that Mia is unhappy with the situation.

"We have to stop them!" I rush to the phone and hit redial.

"Hello?" Dom answers.

"Stop this now." I command.

"What?"

"Don't hurt him." I beg.

"You're seriously trying to protect this guy?" He asks in disbelief.

"No. But I am not letting you all go to jail for this, not for me."

"Trust me, we won't get caught."

"Please Dom." I beg. He inhales sharply.

"Guys, enough." I hear him say. "Okay, we stopped. We'll be home soon." He hangs up. I breath a sigh of relief. I hang up the phone and attempt a smile at Mia.

"They'll be home soon." I say to her. She too looks relieved. "How about some tea and a girly movie before they get back." She lights up at the suggestion.

* * *

><p>Alright, two chapters in one day. I think I've done good until tomorrow. Let me know what you think! Mmmmkay?<p> 


	8. The Marks and The Message

Ahha, I have fixed it! This may not be like the chapter I had before but hopefully it's just as good! -Danielle

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight:<p>

I wake up in my bed. How I got here I don't remember. The last thing I do remember is watching some cheesy movie with Mia. I guess I fell asleep on the couch.

I do my usual morning routine and then head downstairs. Vince and Leon are once again passed out on the couch. To my surprise Dom is in the kitchen making breakfast. It smells wonderful. I look over his shoulder and see that he has all four burners on the go, one with eggs, one with bacon, one with sausage, and one with pancakes. "Wow." I comment.

"It's Mia's birthday today." He shrugs.

"You shouldn't do such a great job or else she pass the cooking torch over to you." He laughs. "Can I help?" I ask.

"Sure. Could you make toast?"

"Sure." I grab a loaf from the fridge. "I didn't know it was her birthday." I admit feeling guilty.

"She hates her birthday. It started when our mom died on her seventh birthday."

"That's rough." I make the whole loaf except for the end pieces.

"Leon likes those pieces." Dom says. I shrug and toast them too. We set the table. As if we called them Leon, Vince, and Jesse all come and sit down. Letty and Mia follow behind shortly. We all sit around the table. "I'll pray." Dom offers. He clearns his throat. "Dear Lord, we pray that you bless this food and this family. We thank yuou for the birth of the wonderful Mia many years ago today. We pray that her day is filled with love and fun. Amen." Everyone closes the prayer then digs in. "So, Mia, what do you want to do today?" Dom asks as he shovels bacon in his mouth.

"Nothing Dom. I have to work." She grimaces.

"Not today."

"Fine. Then today I want to go to the beach. The whole family." She smirks at Dom. He looks horrified but nods.

We finish breakfast in silence. Leon and I clear the table then do the dishes in silence. As soon as we finished he disappeared outside where everyone but Mia was. "Dom hates the beach." She says as I sit beside her on the couch.

"That's why you picked it?" I ask.

"Yeah." she laughs. "Do you have a swin suit?" I shake my head. "You could borrow one of mine." She drags me upstairs. I sit on her bed as she pulls an arm full of suits out of her drawer. "This one would look cute." She holds up a teal blue halter bikini. I shake my head. "This one?" She holds up another bikini. I shake my head again. After I shake my head at the fifth bikini she gives up. "What's wrong with them?" She asks.

"They're swin suits." I say.

"That's kinda the point."

"They... reveal... me..."

"You have a hot body!" She defends. Then it clicks. "Oh."

"It's just that other people will stare."

"There won't be other people where we go." I give her a questioning look. "We know a place that is always empty." I look at the bikini's again, still unsure. "How you got those marks is... awful... but you're still one of the most beautiful girls I have ever met." I grab the first bikini she held up and look at it.

"Okay." I say. She looks happy.

LATER THAT DAY:

I follow Letty and Dom into the house. Behind me is Jesse and Mia. Leon and Vince went straight home after the long day at the beach. Everyone goes straight to their rooms, exhausted from the long day under the sun and all the activities.

When we first arrived all the guys ganged up on Mia, Letty and I with water guns. We spent an hour chasing eachother around the beach. Then we played a game of football, which was interesting since I hadn't the slightest idea how to play. After that we had lunch and then just sat on the beach watching the waves for a few hours. Then the last few hours we all swan in the water, dunking eachother and jumping with the waves. Then we packed up and went to a nice little restuarant where we had dinner then came home.

I stripped off the bathing suit Mia let me borrow and changed into my pyjamas. I turned around to lay down on my bed but stopped when I saw a piece of paper on it. I grabbed it and unfolded it.

_Darling Lanna,_

_My how the years have passed. Not one day went by that I didn't miss you. I know you missed me too. I must say that little visit your friends paid to me was interesting. Dominic Toretto is not someone you want to mess aorund with. Leon Hale and Vince Romano too. Little Letty Ortiz looked like a fiesty girl. Wouldn't mind spending a night with her. Your brother though, Jesse Cooper, he can sure throw a punch. Although I could kill him easily. Now, I thought after the situation with your father, Gordon Cooper, we could go on without eachother. I mean darling, you were becoming somewhat clingy. But apparently not._

_Now darling, here's the thing. You've just started a war that you cannot finish and this time I am out for blood._

_We'll be seeing eachother soon. Sincerely, Dixon West_

* * *

><p>Dun dun dunnnnnnn!<p> 


	9. The Officer and The Others

Okay, some of you may get an alert saying there was a new chapter and then you read and bam, it's not new. I have cut a chapter in half because it was very long. So this story is all rearranged now. I didn't change anything so you don't need to go back and read it again. Sorry! -Danielle

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine:<p>

_We will being seeing each other soon..._ The words had been playing in my head over and over again all night. I hadn't slept at all, but I was too afraid to be tired. It was very early in the morning, the sun had barely risen. I tiptoed downstairs and picked up the phone. I carefully called information.

"Can I get the number for Los Angeles Prison please."

"Would you like us to patch you through?"

"Sure." The phones starts ringing.

"Los Angeles Prison." Someone answers.

"Yes, may I please speak to an inmate?"

"Do you know what time it is miss?" The person sounds irritated.

"It's an emergency."

"What's the inmates name?"

"Gordon Cooper."

"Who is calling?"

"His daughter, Lanna Cooper."

"One moment please." I was put on hold. "Inmate Cooper will be with you in a minute." Before I can thank him I am put on hold again.

I loop the phone cord around my finger as I wait.

"Lanna?" My dad answers sounding frantic.

"Dad." I am on the verge of crying. I don't know why I was turning to him for help.

"What's going on? Are you okay? Did something happen to Jesse?"

"Jesse's fine." I stutter.

"What happened? Are you hurt?"

"No. I'm scared."

"Why?"

"I got a letter... it was on my bed."

"From who? What did it say?" I read him the letter. "That bastard!" He snaps. "Lanna, why would you stir up trouble?"

"I didn't tell them to go after him! As soon as I knew they were I made them stop!" I was careful not to yell.

"Do they know about this letter?"

"No."

"Keep it that way."

"What do I do?"

"Let me think." He was silent. "Okay. The cop who arrested me, he told me they had been after Dixon for a long time and that they were so close that night. Officer... O'Connor. Take the letter to him, do not show it to anybody else. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Do it right now, before anyone can stop you."

"How do I find him?"

"Go to the police station on fifth street east. That's where he was working when I was arrested. If he isn't there anymore someone should be able to lead you to him."

"Okay."

"Lanna. Please be safe." He sounds sincere.

"I will." I sob. I hang up the phone and run up stairs quietly. I quickly change into a hoodie and jeans, tuck the note in my back pocket, grab my envelope and head out the door. I once again thanks the stars everyone is still asleep. I run two blocks before I find a bus stop.

A bus pulls up ten minutes later. "Does this bus go to 5th avenue east?"

"No. This bus goes south. The next one goes east." He drives away. I wait another ten minutes before another bus pulls up.

"Do you stop at 5th avenue east?"

"No, but one of my stops is within walking distance." I take what I can get and get out.

The bus ride is long and bumpy. The driver and I are the only people on the bus.

It takes almost an hour to get to the stop. "Here we are. Follow that road for about four blocks then turn right."

"Thank you!" I call as I hop off the bus. The city is starting to wake up by this point. I run to the cross walk and sprint across without waiting for the signal. A car honks at me but I ignore it.

I do a quick walk until I reach my destination. The station is already busy. I go in the front door and am immediately stopped by a cop behind a desk. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I am looking for Officer O'Connor."

"Sorry Miss. He doesn't work here anymore."

"Do you know how I can reach him then?"

"I can't help you."

"A phone number? Or an address? Anything?"

"I can't divulge information like that."

I reach my hand across the desk and grab his. "Please." I beg him. He doesn't rip his hand away.

"Okay." He looks around to make sure no one is watching. "I can't give you his number but I can call him for you to set up a meeting somewhere."

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" I squeeze his hand to show my gratitude.

The cop looks the number up on his computer and dials it on the phone. "Brian O'Connor?" Pause. "It's officer Michael Brisk from station 26." Pause. "I know, sorry to wake you. I has a young lady here who needs to see you." Pause. "I wasn't aware of that." Pause. He covers the speaking part of the phone. "He wants to know who you are and what you want."

"My name is Ava Gordon. I have information about someone."

The cop nods. "Ava Gordon. She says she has information about someone." Pause. "Are you sure?" Pause. "Okay." He hangs up. "He will meet you at this address-" he quickly writes it down and hands me the paper, "-in thirty minutes. Do you need me to call you a cab?" I nod. He quickly calls a cab.

"Thank you, so much." He nods and waves me out the door. I sit on the steps for a minute before the cabs pulls up. I get in and hand him the piece of paper with the address.

Twenty minutes later he pulls up to a dingy looking cafe on the very outskirts of the city. "Are you sure this is the place?" He nods. I get out and pay him. I walk in the front door. The place is a mess inside. "Ava Gordon?" The only person inside asks. I nod. "Up the stairs, first door on the left." He points to some unstable looking stairs. I carefully climb them and go to the door he told me to. I knock. The door flies open. Tuna Boy is standing there.

"Lanna?"

"Sorry, I must have the wrong room." I turn to leave. "Sorry Brian." I apologize. Something clicks. "Brian O'Connor?"

"What?" He tries to mask his surprise.

"You're... the cop? You're a cop!" I screech.

"Ava Gordon...?" He pulls me into the room and shuts the door behind me. The room looks like it was once a nice banquet room. But the furniture was falling apart and the wallpaper was peeling. "Did Dom send you here?" He demands.

"No. He doesn't know I left the house."

"Who sent you?"

"My dad, Gordon Cooper."

"Why?" I remember the letter and think about telling him.

"Nothing." I turn for the door.

"You really think I'm going to just let you leave." He stands between me and the door. "Tell me what is going on." I stare at him for a few minutes before I reach into my pocket and pull out the letter. I carefully hand it to him. he reads it over several times. "Where did you get this?"

"It was on my bed when I got home last night."

"Was anyone home?" I shake my head. "You sent those guys after him!" He scolds me.

"No! They did it on their own I swear! I stopped them as soon as I found out!"

"Obviously not soon enough." He reads it again.

"Hey! Do not ridicule me! You are the cop! I'm sure Dom would love to hear about that."

"I can't force you not to blow my cover-"

"Why are you undercover?"

"I'm investigating something."

"Obviously."

"It's classified."

"Not to Dom when he finds out you're a cop."

He runs his hands through his hair, clearly frustrated. "I am investigating some recent truck jackings."

"And you think Dom did it?" I ask in disbelief.

"Someone in the racers world is doing it." I notice he doesn't answer my question.

"Dom will kill you when he finds out."

"Are you going to be the one to tell him? I cant help you if I'm dead you know." I look down in defeat, he's right. "Listen, I'm going to try and help you, but you need to help me. Okay?" I give him a small nod. "Okay. I will give this letter to my boss who will give it to the right people. I'm not on this case so I can't help you that way but I can promise to try and keep you safe. Alright?" I nod. "You can't tell Dom about this, or Mia, or anybody else. Dixon West is a dangerous man, the less people who know the better."

"What is he wanted for? Please don't say classified, I deserve to know."

He takes a deep breath. "Dixon West is a drug lord. A very powerful, very dangerous one." I lean against the wall.

"So when he said trades business he meant drug trafficking."

"Among other things. He's also been known to beat his girlfriends." I flinch. "Shit. You already knew that. Look, I'm sorry things turned out how they did. I wish I could have arrested him that night instead of your dad, sometimes things can get really screwed up." I nod. "You should probably head back. Mia will get worried and I'm due at the garage in an hour." This gets my attention. I charge at him and smack him. "What the hell?"

"I can't believe this! Messing with Dom is one thing but Mia..." I shake my head.

"I'm not messing with Mia."

"So making her like you isn't some big game."

"It started out as part of the job, get the sister to like you and you're in, but it turned out so much different then I thought it would. I promise you, any feelings I have for Mia are genuine. I really like her Lanna."

"I don't care if you actually like her. She likes you, a lot, and when she finds out that you're a cop it'll break her heart."

"I know." Is all he says.

* * *

><p>Get the connection? I know it's one of those ridiculous small world things, and maybe unbelievable but I really wanted Brian and Lanna to somehow connect through the Dixon West situation. I needed her to seek help from someone and Brian seemed like the guy to do so. I at one point had her getting help from Luke Hobbs, but it didn't turn out very good. Just so everyone knows, Dixon will make and official appearance soon! Don't worry. As always, reviews would be lovely! -Danielle<p> 


	10. The Plot and The Party

So this chapter is pretty short. I don't have the time right now to write my usual long chapters. This one took me all week to write. It's kind of a filler chapter I guess. I need it to advance the plot line even though there really is nothing interesting in it. -Danielle

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten:<p>

Brian and I were in his orange truck driving back to my house. "What are you going to tell them about where you went?"

"Uh..." I had no clue.

"Here." He pulls over at the convenience store a block away. "Tell em you went to get some groceries." We hop out of the truck and into the store. I the basics, bread, eggs, milk, Brian grabs some coronas, and hit the checkout. I grabbed eight chocolate bars, one for everybody. Brian pulled his wallet out.

"I don't think so." I grab my wallet and pay quickly. We put the groceries in the truck bed and drive to the house.

Brian helps me take the groceries inside.

"Lanna! Thank god!" Mia rushes to me from the kitchen. She stops when she sees Brian and blushes. "Where have you been!" She scolds.

I shake the grocery bag for effect. "Groceries." I walk past her into the kitchen.

"And what are you doing taking her grocery shopping?" Mia asks suspiciously.

"I was on my way to work when I saw her carrying all these bags. I offered her a ride home." He comes into the kitchen, Mia trailing behind him. "Speaking of work, I better head out. Wouldn't want to make the boss unhappy. Later." He leaves.

Mia and I quickly unpack the groceries. "You have a craving for chocolate?" She holds up the candy.

"I bought one for everybody actually. Speaking of everybody," I look around, "Where is everybody?"

"At the garage as usual." Mia rolls her eyes. "They spend all hours there when they get a new project."

"Brian's car being their new project?"

"Yeah. Brian is working for Dom now."

"I'm sure that's going to work out well." Mia hops on the counter and unwraps a chocolate bar. "What are you up to today?"

"Nothing. I usually hang at the garage but that's really boring."

"Not even with Brian there." I nudge her.

"Gosh no." She finishes her chocolate and opens another one.

"Oh please."

"I agreed to go on one date with him and that was mainly to piss Vince off."

"You're going on date with him!" This was news to me.

"I thought you knew." She starts on her third chocolate bar. I shake my head. "Hey Lanna."

"Yeah."

"Brian's taking me out to dinner Friday night." She smiles at me.

"I vote we go shopping and find that perfect date outfit."

"Yay! A shopping buddy." She cheers.

FOUR HOURS LATER:

Mia and I are sitting in the food court nibbling on some french fries. We each have at least three bags from various stores. Mia found a nice outfit to wear Friday night. We also bought some random clothing and accessories. "Ladies! Didn't anyone tell you it's a crime to be so sexy out in public." Someone calls to us.

"Trey?" Mia looks at the stranger.

"O'Mia." Trey grabs her hand and kisses it. "And who is this pretty lady?" I stop myself from rolling my eyes.

"This is Lanna. Lanna, this is Trey. I knew him in high school."

"Pleasure." He kisses my hand. "What are you ladies up to today?" He sits down beside us.

"Just hanging out. Girl time, you know."

"Girl time? Where is Miss Letty?"

Mia snorts. "You really think I could get Letty to come shopping with me."

"Good point."

"Trey!" Someone calls.

"Shit. I have to go. Hey, party at my place tonight. You girls in? Heck, bring the whole crew." The person calls again. "Gotta go! Be there!" He shouts over his shoulder.

"Oh boy he's a character." Mia shakes her head. "You wanna go?" I shrug. "His parties are always fun. The guys like going because Trey always has a never ending supply of corona."

Mia pulls out her cellphone and dials the number to the shop. "Dom, hey." Pause. "We just went to the mall." Pause. "Really?" Mia's eyes light up at whatever he said. "Okay. I promise. But the reason why I was calling is-" He cuts her off. "He called you already? But he just walked away from us...?" Pause. "I have convinced her she wants to go." Pause. "I know. Okay, see you later." She hangs up. "Everyone's in!" She cheers. "We must go and get ready asap!" She grabs my arm and drags me out of the mall.

* * *

><p>It's a short one! Please Review!<p> 


	11. The Wasted and The Wicked

I just saw fast five! AH-mazing! -Danielle *Oh and Happy Canada Day to all the Canadian readers!

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven:<p>

I opened my eyes slowly. Everything was blurry. I blinked a few times before I could see clearly. I looked at my surroundings. I was in a bedroom, but it wasn't mine. I sat up to get a better look. It was a tidy mess of a room. Everything was everywhere but there appeared to be a system to it. All the clothes in one corner, car magazines in another. I saw the dress that Mia forced my to wear across the room, along with my underwear. This can't be good. I wrap the blanket around me and quickly cross the room scooping up my clothing. I stand in front of the door as I pull my clothing on, that way no one can get in. I don't recognize the room, or remember how I got here. The last thing I remember is dancing with Vince. I run my hands through my knotted hair. Dancing with Vince... how much did I have to drink last night? I open the door slowly, and pop my head out.

The hallway is empty and slightly familiar. I escape the room and quickly tiptoe down the hall. I come to a kitchen. There is someone at the table reading the newspaper. They are hidden behind it. I see my exit behind them. I now it's impossible to get out without them seeing me. I consider my possibilities. Make a run for it and keep going or face my reality of sleeping with... Vince...? I let out a frustrated sigh. The person reading the papers peeks around the corner.

I am met with Vince's amused blue eyes. "Good morning." He says in a singsong voice. He resumes reading the paper. "There's coffee if you want it. Advil's in the cupboard above the stove." Upon mentioning it my head starts pounding. I cross the kitchen and find the Tylenol. I swallow two tablets without water.

"Hey baby." Some fake blonde girl comes in wearing one of Vince's shirts. She goes and sits in his lap. They are hidden behind the newspaper but I can hear them making out.

"Oh my god..." I feel like I'm going to be sick. If she's here too then that means both of us... I can't even think about. I make a run for it down the hall. I open every door until I find the bathroom. I fall to my knees and empty my stomach. I flush the toilet.

"Shit!" Someone screams. I look over and realize someone's in the shower. Leon pulls the shower curtain aside and looks out. He looks pissed. I back up until my back hits the sink. "Oh, you're awake." He smiles at me. He turns the shower off and pulls the curtain aside exposing his entire naked body. I cover my eyes. "What? It's not like you haven't seen me naked before." He grabs a towel and wraps it around his body.

"Wait... " My mind works slowly. Then it all clicks. "...you?"

"Me." He comes close to me.

"I had sex with you last night?"

He looks hurt. "Don't sound so disappointed." He goes to wraps his arms around me. I smack them away.

"Oh my god." I groan. "How did this happen?" I say to myself.

"Well, you and I were dancing and then you kissed me, and well one thing lead to another..."

"I kissed you?" I ask in disbelief. He nods. "I was drunk! Didn't you think 'hey, maybe that's the alcohol talking'!" I screech at him.

"I was drunk to, so no, I was thinking, 'hey, she's kissing me, that means she wants me, and boy do I want her'."

I turn and stomp out the bathroom door. I hear him behind me. "You asshole!" I shout at him.

"Hey! It takes two to tango!" He shouts back. I stop and spin around quickly. He looks surprised.

"You took advantage of me! I could kill you!"

"I didn't take advantage of anybody!" He gets in my face. I slap him. "What the hell!"

"I hate you!" I stomp away into the kitchen. The blonde is bent over looking through the fridge. Vince is sitting in the same chair, clearly listening to our conversation. "Take me home now!" I demand. He shakes his head looking amused. "Wipe that smile off your face before I do it for you!" He salutes me as he stands up.

"I'm heading out. Help yourself to some breakfast but you gotta go after that." He smacks her ass then walks away before she can say anything. I almost feel sorry for her. I follow Vince out to his car. I get in and slam my door shut. "Hey! My car didn't make you have sex with Leon!" He says. I flip him off. "How unlike you Lanna." He says sarcastically. He starts the car and speeds away.

We drive in silence. Within minutes we pull up in front of the house. "Fort sweet Fort." He muses. I quickly jump out of the car and into the house. I go straight to my room and slam the door behind me. I go to my dresser and pull it in front of the door, barricading myself in the room. I pull everything off my bed and toss it on the floor. I took my frustration out on my room. I pulled all my clothing out of my drawers and tossed it around the room. I grabbed my book and ripped the pages out of it, tossing them everywhere. How could I have been so stupid! I never drink, ever, why would I do it last night! And why so much!

"Fuck!" I shout. I fall to the floor. "Stupid!" I swear at myself.

Someone pounds on the door. They try to open the door. "Lanna! Let me in!" Mia shouts. I ignore her. There's silence. Someone pushes the door open. Dom enters the room followed by Mia. "Holy cow." She comments as she assess the mess.

"I ain't cleaning this up." Dom walks away shaking his head. He closes the door behind him leaving me and Mia alone.

She sits beside me on the floor. "So, wanna talk about what happened?"

"Not really."

"Well, lucky for me Vince has a big mouth." She gives me that look that says she knows everything.

"How did this happen?" I mutter.

"Too much alcohol mixed with the sexual tension you two have, it's really no surprise."

"Sexual tension?" I ask.

"As if you don't notice it. Everyone else does. Every time you and Leon are in the same room you both light up." I give her a look of confusion. "You really didn't notice?" She bursts out laughing. "Seriously?" She asks again to be sure.

"I have no feelings for Leon." I declare.

"Then why are you so angry?"

"Because he took advantage of me!"

"Uh huh. From what I saw last night, _you_ took advantage of_ him_."

"Not possible."

"It happened."

Someone bursts through the bedroom door. "I'll kick his ass." Jesse stutters.

"Simmer down. No ass-kicking necessary."

"He took advantage of my sister." Jesse insists.

"I don't think so. You saw them last night. She started dancing with him, she starting kissing him, she pulled him to a corner and started making out with him, she convinced him to take her back to his house." Mia points out.

Jesse looks torn. He quickly ducks out without saying anything. "Is that all true?"

"Uh yeah. You don't remember?"

"The last thing I remember is dancing with Vince."

"That was certainly entertaining." She laughs.

"How did I get so stupid? First I drink, then I sleep with Leon." I shake my head.

"We all do stupid things. But what happened, happened. You're just going to have to live with it. Now you can pretend it didn't happen and avoid Leon for... well the rest of your life, or, you can face the facts and deal with it. You had sex with Leon, is that really so horrible?"

"But I don't want to be a one night stand booty call! That's not me!"

"Don't let it be. I can see that you like him."

"I don't like Leon."

"Please. You are trying to lie to me." Mia gives me a look of disbelief.

"Think what you want, I have no feelings for Leon." I am not sure who I am trying to convince.

"Fine. Keep telling yourself that. Then you can be a one night stand and nothing more with him." She gets up and heads for the door. "If I told you he liked you back would that change anything?" I say nothing. She shakes her head and leaves the room.

I look around the room. It's a mess. Unwillingly I pull myself up from the floor and starts sorting through everything. I remake my bed, refold my clothes and put them away, leaving a pair of sweats and a bunny hug out. I pull the dress off and toss it under the bed hoping to never see it again. I change into the comfy clothing and then pull the dresser back. I debate over whether I should go downstairs or not.

"Might as well." I sigh. I gather up all the pieces of my poor book and make my way downstairs. Mia is the only one around thankfully. I throw the book out. "Where is everybody?"

"The shop. I convinced them to stay out of the house for the day, well actually to keep Leon away for the day." She hands me some buttered toast. I sit at the kitchen table and eat it. "So, are you going to tell Leon how you feel?" I ignore her. She sits at the table beside me. "You should just go up to him and say, 'Leon, baby, I'm madly in love with you and have been since I first saw you many a years ago.' Then kiss him."

"Ha, ha ha, ha." I say sarcastically. "Or maybe I don't say anything like that since it's not true."

"Just admit you have feelings for him."

"How about you admit you have feelings for Brian."

"Then will you admit you like Leon?" I stuck my tongue out at her. "Okay, so I like Brian. He's a nice guy and he's great to look at, and when I see him I get all smiley and happy. I'm not afraid to admit it."

"Because everyone already knows you like him."

"Everyone knows you like Leon but you and Leon apparently."

"I don't like Leon!" I snap.

"Meow!" Letty growls as she comes into the living room.

"Letty. We didn't even hear you come in." Mia says as she grabs my plate and walks into the kitchen.

"I came ahead to warn you that everyone is coming back." She sits in the chair Mia just vacated.

"How kind." I say sarcastically.

"You don't wanna run upstairs and doll yourself up?" Mia asks innocently.

I roll my eyes at her which causes her and Letty to laugh. I hear the hum of their engines. I tense up, not at all prepared to face any of them. They all file through the front door into the living room. "Thought I told you to stay away today." Mia crosses her arms as she comes out of the kitchen.

"We got hungry." Dom shrugs. He grabs the phone and dials a number. He passes Mia into the kitchen and orders a pizza.

Everyone stands around awkwardly. Vince breaks the ice by sitting on the couch and turning the TV on. Leon follows him quickly and sits beside him, hiding from me. Jesse disappears from the room, likely going downstairs to play a video game. "Mia, grab me a beer... please?" He gives her a puppy dog look. She rolls her eys and goes into the kitchen. She comes back with two beers and serves the guys. "Thanks baby."

Mia just rolls her eyes and sits in the arm chair. Letty and I are still sitting at the table. She looks amused. "So, Lanna, what were you saying about wanting to go lingerie shopping?" My jaw drops open, did she really just say that.

Leon must have just taken a sip of his beer because he just spit it across the room. "Oh Kitten, can I come?" Vince purrs.

I can feel myself blushing from head to toe. "I'm gonna go to my room." I mumble and run from the room.

As I race up the stairs I hear Mia scold Letty, "that wasn't very nice." I rush into my room and dive head first onto my bed. How is possible that everything had become so twisted!

I pull my pillow over my head and lay still, hoping to hide for the rest of the day. Someone knocks on the door, no such luck.

"Go away." I call. The person obeys. I close my eyes and recite my ABC's over and over again, hoping to pass the day away quickly.

* * *

><p>So, I just thought I would clear something up. I don't have a chapter of the party itself for two reasons. One, I could not write it properly, and two, it's from Lanna's point of view therefore if she does not remember then niether do you. Haha. It's how it's going to go.<p>

What! They slept together! Crazy! Lanna is having some mixed feelings about it, haha, she hates him, she loves him, she is a nutter for not just admitting it. I mean who wouldn't want to bang Leon? Haha. Well, please review!


	12. The Revenge and The Runaway

Warning! There is some... graphic... sex talk and harsh swearing in this chapter. More then the usual sex talk and swearing. -Danielle

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve:<p>

This week has gone by slowly, would be an understatement. I spent all of it working at the diner or in my room. I had avoided everyone as much as possible due to the fact that I was humiliated by my foolishness and that everyone apparently thinks I am in love with Leon. Mia kept trying to convince me that it wasn't such a big deal and that I should rejoin the world but I wouldn't budge. I was determined to hide for the rest of my life , or at least until I could move far away.

I was sleep deprived because of the nightmares, and scared all the time. I spent half the time looking over my shoulder and the other half keeping myself awake.

It was Friday night now, and I no longer needed to hide since everyone was out. Mia had her date with Brian and everyone else went to the races (A/N: or so they said, haha). I'm currently sitting on the couch watching some movie, eating lucky charms. It feels nice not hiding out in my room, I admit to myself. The phone rings. I jump up and answer it. "Hello." The person doesn't say anything, but I can hear them breathing. "Hello?" I repeat.

"Hello darling." I drop the phone. That voice. I scoop the phone off the floor and hang it up quickly. It rings again but I don't answer it. the machine picks it up. "Did you really think hanging up on me will make me go away." He laughs sadistically. "You should answer the phone, your life might depend on it." I quickly pick up the phone. "Smart girl." Silence. "You have nothing to say? No, 'I missed you'? Well, you always were a quiet girl. Except for when we made love, you would scream so-"

"Enough." I demand.

"She speaks." He laughs. "So, how are you my darling?"

"Don't talk to me like we're old friends." I snap.

"But we are, well technically old lovers."

"You disgust me."

"Oh really now? I seem to remember you loving me many a years ago."

"That wasn't love."

"Oh, but what you have with Leon Hale is love?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"I was there that night. I watched you all night, when you danced with him, and kissed him. I saw everything, and I must say I'm a little hurt. I thought what we had was special and here you are fucking some guy who you don't really know."

"Fuck you!"

"Now listen darling, and listen good. I am going to take you down and I don't care who I have to kill to do it. It could be that cop, or your precious Leon, or even the lovely Mia. One way or another I will get you and I will make you pay. You have caused me too much trouble for me to let you live any longer. I won't get you tonight because that would be too easy. I will get you when you least expect it. Maybe tomorrow night. Maybe a month from now. All you'll know is that I am coming, and you can feel that fear until I do, and then when I do get you, you feel the worst pain ever and you'll find out what true fear is, because I don't plan on going easy on you like I did before. Till then my darling." He hangs up. My whole body is shaking. I fumble to hang up the phone. I don't know what to do. I consider calling Brian but as scared as I am I don't want to ruin Mia's date. I quickly run around the house locking every door and window. Even though he said he wasn't going to come tonight I was still scared.

I turn off all the lights and sit on the floor of the living room with the phone in my hand. I try to focus on the TV but I can't. I'm too shaken up.

Finally, around four a.m. Dom, Letty, and Jesse arrive. They looked concerned when they see me cowering on the floor gripping the phone for dear life. "I uh... watched a scary movie." I lie. They seem to accept it. Dom and Letty go straight to bed. Jesse plops down on the couch behind me. "How was the race?" I manage to say.

"Huh? Oh yeah, it went well."

"Good."

"I'm beat though so I'm going to bed. Are you okay?" I nodded a little too quickly but Jesse doesn't seem to notice. "Okay. Good night." I smile weakly at him.

I turn the TV off and pull myself upstairs and into bed.

I toss and turn all night, in and out of sleep. Every time I manage to fall asleep I have a nightmare with Dixon torturing me or killing me in every way possible. Finally, after a nightmare with him cutting my fingers off I give up on sleeping. It's still very early in the morning, and the sun isn't up yet. I climb out of bed and go straight for the bathroom. I fill up the tub with boiling hot water and Mia's vanilla bubble bath. I climb in and ignore how much it burns. My body adjusts to the heat and actually relaxes. I close my eyes and finally fall asleep without having a nightmare.

Someone knocks on the bathroom door startling me. All the bubbles are gone and the water is cold. "Yeah?"

"It's Letty. I need to pee!" She declares.

"Just a second!" I pull the plug and grab my towel. I wrap my hair in it and grab a second one to wrap around my body. I open the bathroom door, Letty rushes past me and slams the door. I go back to my room. The alarm clock reads 10:07 a.m. I was asleep in that bathtub for almost five hours. I peel the towel off my pruney body and change into some jeans and a purple t-shirt. I towel dry my hair and brush it out. I feel better now that I've slept, I'm still scared but not like I was. I decide I will call Brian after Mia comes home, if she isn't already, just to be sure I don't ruin anything they have going on.

I go to her room to check if she is there. It's empty. I go downstairs to be sure. Letty and Dom are on the couch watching TV. "Mia home yet?"

"Nah." Letty answers.

As if on cue Mia comes through the front door. "Good morning!" She greets everyone then bolts upstairs.

I grab the cordless phone and bring it to the kitchen. I dial Brian's number. "Yeah?" He answers after one ring.

"It was great talking to you last night old friend." I say, in case anyone is listening in.

"What?"

"It was great catching up with you and everything and I know you were joking when you said you were going to come and get me but I was still scared." I fake a laugh.

"Lanna, what is going on?"

"I was home alone last night so it really scared me."

"Lanna. I thought I said to never be alone."

"I know that now. Yeah, that guy is bad." I fake another laugh.

"Did he do something?"

"She said he called her."

"He called you! What did he say?"

"She wouldn't tell me because her boyfriend would hear."

He lets out a deep breath. "I can't meet you right away. Could you get away later tonight?"

"Yeah."

"I will pick you up at the end of the street at eight. Don't be early, I don't want you alone out there. I really have to go though. Stay around Dom at all times."

"Okay." I hang up.

"So, here's what I'm thinking." Letty says scaring me since I had no idea she was right behind me. "I should teach you how to drive."

"Um... why?"

"Because, it's an insult to Dom to have someone living in his house who can't drive."

"Oh, thanks."

"It's not an insult to you. It's not your fault Jesse never taught you."

"So, when do we start?"

"How about now." She tosses me her keys. I attempt to catch them but they hit the floor. I pick them up and give her a questioning look.

"I don't even have my license."

"Neither do I." She winks at me and walks away. I stumble after her.

"Letty, I really don't think this is a good idea." I think that for two reasons, because Brian told me to stay by Dom and because Jesse did try teaching me to drive once and it was a disaster.

Letty was already in the passenger seat of her car. I stood on the front porch looking at her. She honked the horn at me. "Come on! Before I get old!" I skip down the stairs and hurry to the car.

After five unsuccessful hours of Letty trying to teach me to drive we pull up in front of the house. The usual cars are parked out front. Letty and I walk through the front door. "How'd it go?" Mia asks.

"Let's just say Lanna won't be racing any time soon." Letty plops on the couch beside Dom and rests her feet on Leon's lap.

Jesse and Vince are in a very heated race on whatever game system Jesse had. I go to the kitchen and help Mia make dinner. She is preparing her famous pasta and meat sauce. I am assigned to the garlic bread. Mia makes the sauce.

For the first time in a week I sit down at the table for dinner. "Lanna, would you like to say grace?"

I clear my throat. "Dear Lord, please bless this meal, please bless this family, and above all please keep them safe. Each and everyone of them. Amen."

There's a chorus of 'amen' around the table. Everyone greedily digs into their meal. I timidly spin the spaghetti around my fork, not actually eating it. "Lanna, eat something." Mia scolds me. I take a huge bite for her benefit even though I really don't feel like eating. I continue eating just for Mia, and clear my plate.

"As always Mia-" Vince lets out a loud belch.

"Thanks Vince." She rolls her eyes.

I help her clear the table and watch the clock as we do the dishes. At five to eight I get up enough nerve to say something so I don't have to sneak out. "I think I'm going to go for a walk." I say each word carefully. I dry the last dish and put it away.

"Oh? Do you want some company?"

I shake my head. "Thanks but I need some time alone, and not in my room." She accepts that. I go upstairs and put a sweater on. I walk out the front door, without saying good bye to anyone, Mia will explain where I'm going.

I walk down the street, hands in my pockets. I see Brian's new car at the end of the street. I hop in and he speeds away. "So tell me what he said exactly."

"He said he was going to get me and... torture me, eventually killing me. then he said he doesn't care who he has to go through to get me, and he talked about Dom and Mia, and everyone."

"He didn't say when?"

"Yeah actually, he said Tuesday night at 6:30." I answer sarcastically. "He said it could be soon or later and that until then I will live with the fear of constantly looking over my shoulder." Brian is silent. "I don't know what to do Brian. He threatened to go after everyone!" I shout at him.

"I know it's just... I'm stuck, okay. I don't know what to do. Dixon, he's... unattainable."

"Brian. I'm scared, so scared of him hurting them. And I'm scared of what he's going to do to me." I start crying.

"Shit." He swears. "I just... I don't know what to do Lanna, I don't know how to protect you."

"Arrest him Brian! You said it yourself, he's a drug dealer!"

"It's not that easy! Every time we get close to him he disappears."

"Use me as bait then." I offer.

"What!"

"He's coming after me, get him when he's close." The idea scares me but I don't see any other way.

"That's too risky Lanna."

"What choice do we have!"

"But how would it work? I can't be at Dom's all the time." Silence. "I think I have a plan." He grabs his cellphone and dials a number. "Carl, it's Brian. I need a favor." Pause. "I have a... witness, who needs to hide for awhile, but it has to be with people I can trust." Pause. "Okay. Thanks so much. Bye."

"You're going to make me stay with a friend of yours?" I ask in disbelief.

"Friends." He corrects. "Their both cops, who I trust, and are some of the best in the business."

"Okay, and how do you propose I just move out of Dom's huh?"

"I haven't thought about that part yet." He contemplates it. "Tell him... you... need to get away from Leon for awhile." My jaw drops open. "Mia told me."

"Big mouth." I mutter. "I can't do that, it's mean to Leon."

"Well, you can say it's not him really but everything in general. I don't know. Something, anything." He pulls up in front of the house. You have ten minutes to pack a bag. If htye ask why I'm here tell them you called me because you knew none of them would drive you willingly."

I jump out of the truck angrily. I go into the house and find everyone in the living room watching a movie. "How was your walk?" Mia asks.

"I uh..." I stumble over my words. "I'm... leaving..."

"What do you mean?" Mia jumps up and pulls me into the kitchen.

"I'm going to stay somewhere else... for awhile."

"Why!"

"I just... need some time alone... it's me, not anything you guys did." Mia looks like she is about to cry. "Please Mia." I beg her not to cry. By this point everyone is crowding around the kitchen listening. "I love you guys like family but there's some thing's going on right now that I need to deal with."

"Where you going to go?" Letty asks.

"I have an old friend with a spare room across the city." I lie.

Dom walks away without saying anything. Mia is crying, Letty and Vince look confused, and Leon and Jesse look angry. "I'm sorry." I mumble, on the verge of tears. I run upstairs and quickly pack a bag. I run back down stairs and out the front door before I say goodbye. "Drive!" I yell at Brian.

He speeds away from the only place that ever felt like a home.

* * *

><p>Oh snap! Yeah, I didn't really know what to do so I'm having her move out. I figure it's the only way this is going to work. Don't worry, they'll still be in the story. Never fear, I have a plan now! As always, reviews would be nice. -Danielle<p> 


	13. The Unhappy and The Upbeat

Thirteen, my favorite number. That would also be this chapter. I don't know the time line of the movie but I am making it like this. Meet Brian, couple of weeks, Mia and Brian's date, a month later is race wars. Therefore race wars are a month from the... last chapter. Just letting you know that. I don't know if that's how it played out in the movie but that's how it's going down in this story. Haha. -Danielle

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen:<p>

It's week number three in my prison. Brian pulled up to this ugly blue two floor house and left me with two strangers, Carlos and Augustos. I've been told by Brian that their cops, friends of his, and that I can trust them. To my surprise their brothers, or more precisely twins. Their house is nice and big. I get a bathroom all to myself, but even the joy of that doesn't change the fact that this place is a prison. I'm not allowed to leave the house or use the phone. Every time I express how stir crazy I'm going I get told it's for my own safety. I figure I'll die from boredom before Dixon can get his hands on me.

I'm currently playing a card game that they taught me called 'bullshit'. I almost didn't believe them when they first told me about it. Augustos, or Gus, as I have been told to him call lays down two cards. "Two fives." He says. I study his face carefully. I have become good at reading them both.

"Bull." I call him. Carlos flips the cards over showing one eight and one five. "Ha!" Gus curses at me in Spanish and picks up the very large deck. I inspect my hand. I have three cards left, a two, a four, and a jack. I lay down the two and the jack. "Two queens." I lie. "I think. I get the queens and kings confused."

They both look at me suspiciously. "I wanna call you I really do but every time I do you're not lying." Carlos eyes me carefully. He looks defeated. He lays down a card. "One four."

I win by the next round. I always win, and not because they let me but because I have a great bullshit detector and I am good at lying. "I vote my prize be a trip to the park." I give them the best puppy dog look I can.

"No can do amor." Gus says as he stacks the cards.

"We have orders to keep you safe and safe is what we'll keep you." Carlos adds as he reclines in his chair.

"Can't keep me safe from the slow painful death of boredom." I roll my eyes.

"We're trying!" Gus defends. "Wanna play scrabble?"

"Ha, I don't think so." I tried playing it with them on day two but they kept playing words that I thought were phony but they claimed were Spanish.

"Cards?" Gus offers. I shake my head. "I could run to the movie store?"

"_I_ could run to the movie store." They both shake their heads in unison. "It's a harmless movie store a block away. Pleeeeease!" I beg. (A/N: My spell check says pleeeeease is not the right spelling, the alternative it steeplechase...?... haha)

"No." They say at the same time.

I push my chair back forcefully and stop up the stairs into my jail cell. I slam the door behind me for effect. It's a nice big room with two large windows that face the front of the house. I have a dark wood four post bed, two large dressers, end tables on both sides of my bed, and a book shelf filled with books that I already read. My bathroom is across the hall. I hear the phone ring downstairs and getting even angry by the fact that I'm not allowed to anger it.

I slump on my bed and cross my arms, pouting like a child. "Amor! It's Brian!" Gus calls to me. I know it's him because he calls me amor, which apparently means sweetheart and Carlos just calls me Lanna.

I quickly run downstairs and grab the phone from his hands. "Brian?" I ask excitedly.

"We got him Lanna." I feel my eyes stinging.

"I can go home?" I sob.

"You can go home."

"Thank you Brian, so much."

"Just doing my job." He answers. "I'll come and pick you up later tonight."

I hang up. I hug my two companions. "Thank you guys so much for everything." I give them both a kiss on the cheek.

"Amor, it was our pleasure." Gus gives my hand a quick peck.

"We will miss you." Carlos gives my other hand a quick kiss too.

"I'm sorry I was such a pain. I very much appreciate you making the effort to keep me safe and entertained." I pull them in for a group hug.

I turn and run upstairs to pack my bag. I look around the room. I thin I'm actually going to miss it even though the whole time I was here I despised it calling it my jail cell or my cage.

I race back downstairs and hug them again. "I'm going to miss you corn dogs so much!" I call them by their nickname I bestowed upon them after a week.

"Well then keep in contact amor. This doesn't have to be good bye." Gus hugs me tightly.

"Fair point." Carlos says.

"I will. I promise." Carlos rights down their number and hands it to me. I tuck it in my back pocket. We sit on the couch together and watch the soap opera that we watched everyday. We all gasp at what just happened. "I told you guys it was Derrick's baby!" I shout.

Gus throws some of his popcorn at the TV. "Boo!" He yells.

"I was hoping it was Kyle's because then it would break him and Fefe up." Carlos comments.

I laugh at how silly we sound.

"So, is it safe for me to call home now?" I ask as the show ends.

"I don't see why not." They both say in unison. Sometimes they are so the same it's scary. Gus flips the channel to some Spanish show they always watch after.

I pick up the phone and dial the house number. "Hello." Mia answers.

"Mia." I feel like I'm about to cry.

"Lanna... is that really you?" She sounds like it too.

"Yes. It's me." Tears slide down my cheek.

"I... you... where are you?" She stumbles over her words.

"At my friends... but I'm coming home now... that is if I'm still welcome..."

"Of course you are!" She says excitedly.

"Okay. I should be there later tonight."

"I can't wait to see you. I've been so scared. You just left and I didn't know where you went." She scolds me.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Everyone has missed you two, although they might give you a hard time when you get back."

"I wouldn't expect anything less." I sob.

We say our goodbyes. Carlos is busy in the kitchen making dinner, he's the culinary twin. Gus is watching the news now. "Look, he made the news." He points to the television. Sure enough, there's a picture of Dixon West with the headline 'Dixon West in Cuffs.' I sit beside Gus, he turns the volume up.

"Drug Lord, Dixon West, who has been wanted by LAPD for over ten years has been arrested today. He was busted at the airport when he was trying to fly to Cuba. Airport security arrested him when his alias, Mark Cole, was flagged by the authorities. Dixon is wanted for multiple counts of assault, drug trafficking, murder, and many other things. The people of LA can now feel safe with this dangerous man behind bars." The anchor reported.

I hadn't realized I started crying. Gus hugged me tightly. "It's over now amor." He says.

"It's really over." I sob. He holds me tight until I am done crying.

Carlos sets dinner on the table. "Dinner." He tries to lighten the mood. I try to smile at him.

We enjoy a nice dinner together. I offer to wash the dishes but they both insist I don't since it is my final night. I sit on the couch watching another news report on Dixon's arrest. The doorbell rings. I race to the door and throw it open. It's Brian. I jump into his arms and hug him. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes." I say. Since he dropped me off I hadn't seen or heard from him until today.

"Same to you." We go into the living room. The twins come in, they exchange the typical high fives and friendly conversation. I tap y foot impatiently, wanting to get to my home as soon as possible.

"Don't be so eager to leave us amor." Gus comes in for another hug. I hug him back tightly.

I hug Carlos next. "Call us." He says. I nod.

"Bye you guys." I wave to them. Brian has my bag over his shoulder. We leave the house and walk to his car. I stop in my tracks. "Whoa." My jaw drops, it's the piece of junk he brought in a month ago.

"Told you to have faith." He smiles. I get in the car, and nod approvingly.

We speed across the city to the house. He parks in front of the house. All the usual cars are out front. "Brian, thank you for everything you have done." I hug him.

"You're welcome Lanna." He hands me my bag. I hop out of the car and run up the lawn.

Everyone is gathered in the kitchen talking. "I'm home!" I call happily. Mia rushes to me arms open, almost knocking me over.

"Thank God!" She says. Everyone follows behind her. They stand their ground and cross their arms, looking stubborn.

"And where were you?" Dom interrogates me.

"Staying with friends." I shrug.

"Why?" Letty asks raising her eyebrow.

"Because..." I don't know if I should tell them the truth. "Because..."

"The truth Lanna." Dom says.

"The truth is... Dixon... he called here and it scared me so I had to hide for awhile. But, he's been arrested so I'm safe and no longer scared."

"He called you?" Dom doesn't look convinced. "What did he say exactly?"

"He said... he was going to kill me... and that'd he kill you guys if you got in the way." I look at the floor not wanting to see their faces when I said it.

"We could have protected ourselves and you." Dom says.

"I know. I was just scared okay." Someone wraps their strong arms around me. To my surprise it's Vince. I hug him back. "Oh V." I coo.

"Don't scare me like that kitten." I can smell the alcohol on his breath. He wouldn't be so sincere if he was completely sober but I don't care.

Letty and Jesse relax. Dom and Leon still look like stone statues with their arms crossed and their hard expressions. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I don't know." I find myself saying.

Dom seems to accept that. "Welcome home." He goes to the kitchen and grabs a beer. Leon still looks angry but not even he can ruin how happy I am right now. I am home, and with my family, and I don't have to be scared anymore.

* * *

><p>She's home... already... I couldn't keep her away. It was too hard and boring to write her time spent there. For those who have seen Step Up 3, Carlos and Gus are modeled after the Santiago twins. So, let me know what you think!<p> 


	14. The Bulk and The Baby

This one's a shorty! But only because a: I'm not sure if I like it and b: it's a cliffhanger chapter and I want it that way. Thanks for all the feedback guys! -Danielle

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen:<p>

Mia and I are currently at some super shopping store. It's one of those places where you have to buy everything in bulk. I push one cart that's half full, looking for the tooth paste. Mia is across the store with another cart, also half full, looking for the forty pack of steak. I find it easily and frown. You can only buy it in a two pack or a four pack, and I haven't the slightest clue which one to get. I look back and forth between the two, weighing the positives and negatives of each. "It's toothpaste." I scold myself. I put the two pack back and toss the four pack in my cart. I turn down the next aisle and stop mid step. The products to my right catch my attention. It was something I hadn't thought about in over a month, something that while living with two guys never came up, something that I haven't needed in over a month. I count it on my fingers six times before I start to feel ill. This can't be good, not good at all.

Mia comes rolling up. "I just bought some last week." She turns her cart around. I'm frozen in fear.

"Mia..." I whisper. She looks over her shoulder at me. "I... it hasn't..."

The realization of what I'm trying to say comes over her. She turns around completely. "How long has it been?"

"I don't know... it should have been two weeks ago..."

She thinks it over, and counts on her hands. "So, before you had sex with Leon was the last time?" I nod. "Tests are in the next aisle." She wheels away quickly. I can't move, I feel dizzy. "Lanna!" She calls to me. I grab the cart, using it to steady myself. I slowly make my way over to the next aisle. Mia is standing there, a test in each hand. "I don't know which one to get." I look at them all. The writing on them looks like it's in a different language. "Whatever, we'll get one of each." Mia starts throwing tests in the cart. After the fifth one I stop her. "I think we're good." She laughs nervously. We go to the check out. I feel so embarrassed when the cashier scans the tests. I feel like she is giving me dirty looks but I don't know for sure since I am looking at my feet the whole time.

Mia pays and we quickly exit the store. We load the groceries in the back of Brian's truck which he let us borrow. Mia speeds out of the parking lot and dials a number on her phone. "Dom, I need a favor." Pause. "Lanna and I need some girl time so keep everyone out of the house." Pause. "You really think Letty will want to do girl time?" Pause. "Exactly. But if she does want to she is by all means welcome. But no boys, understood?" Pause. "Bye." She tosses the phone in her purse. "That'll keep them away till they get hungry in a couple of hours." I don't say anything. We pull up to the house. We jump out of the truck. She grabs the bag with the tests. "You can do it while I unload the groceries or wait til I'm done." She grabs armfuls of bags and walks into the house. I go straight to the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

I pull each test out and read the box. They're all pretty straight forward but the fear of their results is too much. I drop all the boxes into the tub and close the shower curtain so I can't see them anymore. I sit on the toilet with my head in my hands. I start to cry. Mia knocks on the door. "Are you okay?"

"No." I sob. She comes into the bathroom and without hesitation holds me as I cry.

"It'll be okay." She tries to soothe me.

"It won't. I can't have a baby!" I yell.

"We don't know for sure."

"Looks at the facts Mia; no period, I have to pee all the time, my boobs hurt, everything smells so... strong, and I have heartburn, I never get heartburn!"

"Just take a test, take them all just to be sure. Then, we can go see a doctor to be even more sure." She looks around the bathroom for the tests. I point to the tub. She pulls the curtain aside and laughs at me. "You can do this." She opens the first test. "The instructions say to-"

"I know." I interrupt her. "Will you stay?" I ask.

"If you want me to." I nod.

It's awkward peeing on the sticks with her right there but I don't want to be alone. I line them all up around the sink. "How long?" I ask.

"Uh... five minutes...?" She reads each of the boxes.

She sits on the edge of the tub gripping my shoulder. Neither of us smart enough to bring some sort of time telling device. "Is it five minutes?" I ask.

"I don't think so."

I wait impatiently for what feels like ten minutes. "Okay check them now." I shakily raise my hand to grab them all at once. I close my eyes. "Deep breath." Mia rubs my back.

I slowly open my eyes and look at them all at once. All the symbols are overwhelming, each test has a different positive or negative sign. "I don't understand what these mean!" I cry.

* * *

><p>:O<p>

Is she pregnant? If she is will she keep it? How will Leon react if she is? But what if she's not? What's wrong with her then? Who knows! -Danielle


	15. The Hate and The Heartbreak

There! I think I have everything sorted out now! You don't need to go back and re-read anything if you have already read the story, it's all the same just not the exact wording. Thanks for sticking with me! Now here is that other chapter that is long overdue. -Danielle

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifteen:<p>

I sit on the front steps. I have finally stopped crying. Mia was inside cleaning house. It was clearly something she did when she was nervous. I was so thankfuly to have her in my life after everything I had been through and will now be going through.

All of the tests were positive. One of them even had the never of being a happy face. What was there to be happy about! Here I am, young, working a job that pays minimum wage, living in a house where there's a party every weekend, and don't even get me started on the father of this baby.

I covered my face with my hands and took deep breaths. Mia came outside. "They'll be home soon." She looked at me apologetically.

"Thanks." She went back inside. I waited on the steps. Minutes later they all pull up. Dom and Letty wave to me and go around the back. Vince and Jesse follow behind, engrossed in some conversation. Leon doesn't look at me and keeps walking. "Leon." I call to him, feeling like I am going to cry again. He stops midstride but still doesn't look at me or say anything. "I need to talk to you." He stands still and remains expresionless. "It's a private conversation."

We get in his car but he doesn't start it. "What is your problem?" I ask him.

"Nothing." He snaps.

"Is it because I left?" He doesn't say anything. "Whatever, I'm not here to yell at your for being such a prick. I'm pregnant and it's yours." I get out of the car and slam my door. I run into the house and up to my room without looking back. I collapse on my bed and cry into my pillow, hating myself for letting this happen. How could I drink? How could I let myself get out of control? Why did I dance with Leon? Why did I kiss him? why did I let myself sleep with him?

I felt disgusting thinking about it, about how I messed everything up.

Someone knocked on my door. "I don't want to talk to anyone who has a dick right now!" I yell.

The door opens slowly. "Thankfully I don't." Mia says. She comes in, closing the door behind her, and sits on the edge of my bed. "Leon took off." I don't say anything. "You don't have to have this baby you know. You have... options..."

"I won't get an abortion."

"Okay good. I don't agree with it but if that's what you did decide I would have understood. But there's still adoption... or something."

"I don't know Mia. If you asked me a week ago what I would have done if I got pregnant I probably would have said adoption because I'm so young and I can't even properly take care of a kid but now that it's real, I just... I can't do it. I can't give up my baby." I laugh weakly. "Day one and I'm calling it my baby, that just proves my point."

"So, you have the baby." She says.

"It's not that simple. Babies are so expensive, and they take up a lot of room, and they can't just hang out at parties. I'm going to need my own place, and a different job that pays better, I might even need two, and then a babysitter, and clothes and diapers, and bottles, and a crib, and a car." I feel like I am about to have a panic attack.

"Breath. You don't need a new job because Dom is going to be giving you a raise, this place will no longer be the party spot, you don't need a car or babysitter because you have me, and I'm sure we can buy all those things in the next nine months."

"Mia... really... you guys have already done so much for me. I can't ask you to pay me more and to stop living your lives the way you have been. Thanks anyways."

"Either you let me help you with this baby or so help me you won't live long enough to have it." We both laugh.

"You can babysit, I promise, but I can't promise I'll live here and work for you guys anymore."

"At least think about it." She gives me a hug, something I really needed. "So, time to tell everyone else?" She asks.

"Might as well before Leon does." I actually dear the idea. "How about... you tell them and I stay up here."

She actually thinks about it. "Okay. But only if you except the raise and don't move away."

"I can't make any guarantee's about the moving away part, but if it's okay with Dom, I'll accept the raise."

"Very good." She leaves.

I lay back on my bed and close my eyes and fall asleep immediately.

* * *

><p>Sorry it's so short! I just don't know how to proceed. I know racewars is soon and then the awful events that follow but I don't want to rush into them. But... she's pregant (which I'm pretty sure you all knew), and she told Leon, which did not go well. We'll see what happens next! I might not update until Sunday so please forgive me for another delay. -Danielle<p> 


	16. The Victory and The Vivacity

Here is another chapter for you. It is longer then the other one but not much. I'm sorry, I just don't want to rush into race wars and then the outcome of them. I also haven't planned it all out yet. But thanks for sticking with me! -Danielle

* * *

><p>Chapter Sixteen:<p>

I'm awoken by a loud noise downstairs. I look outside and see that it's light out. Stretching I pull myself out of bed and downstairs to see what all the commotion is about. "Take it outside!" I hear Dom yell. His tone suggested what was happening wasn't good. I run down the last few stairs and see Jesse throwing a punch at Leon. Leon ducks just in time but unfortunately Jesse's fist collides with the lamp, knocking it to the ground and breaking. "Outside! Now!" Dom shouts. Jesse ignores him but Leon obeys and runs out the front door. I stand on the bottom step confused by what I just witnessed. Jesse takes off after him like a crazy person. I am so shocked by it that I can't seem to move. Letty and Vince run to the window to watch.

"Ten bucks says Leon kicks his ass." Vince grins.

"No way. Jesse is in it to win it." Letty smirks. They shake hands.

The realization sinks in. Jesse and Leon aren't playing around. They are having a real fist fight. I jump off the step and out the front door. I see Leon on the ground covering his head and Jesse winding up to kick him in the gut. "Stop!" I hear someone scream. Jesse looks at me making me realize it was me. He backs up slowly, unsure of himself. Leon looks around confused but quickly gets up and runs to the other side of the yard. "What is wrong with you!" I yell at Jesse as I run down the steps and position myself in between them. Jesse doesn't say anything. "I don't care who started the fight but you two should be ashamed!" They still don't say anything. "Someone better tell me what is going on now!" They both look at the ground, Leon appears to be nursing a swollen jaw. "I swear if one of you doesn't start talking I will scream!" I know my threat doesn't make sense to them but I say it anyways.

"That asshole had the nerve to show his face here." Jesse spits at Leon.

"And why shouldn't he?" I ask as calmly as I can. Jesse doesn't say anything. "Because he got me pregnant? Jesse, in case you've forgotten health class it takes two people to make a baby." Leon looks happy that I stuck up for him. "Oh don't think I'm defending you buddy. I still hate you. The thing is Leon has every right to be here. So Jesse dearest, you cannot beat him up whenever he comes around for two reasons one, it's not fair, and two, I will not tolerate fighting at my expense." I cross my arms over my chest. "Are we good now?" They both nod pathetically. "Good." I stomp past them back into the house.

Dom is standing in the front door frame watching the situation with a smile on his face. "You handled that like a pro." He says as I pass him.

Vince and Letty are frowning at me. "Kitten! I lost money because of you!"

"Bite me Vince!" I bark back as I throw myself onto the couch.

"I knew you had fire in ya." Letty says as she sits beside me. "So, a bun in the oven huh."

"So exciting isn't it." I reply sarcastically. Jesse and Leon finally come in the house. They both look like they made amends although Leon's jaw will suffer the consequences of that fight for a few weeks. "Oh look, you guys can play nice." I say venomously.

"Wow, those crazy pregnancy hormones sure are acting up." Vince says quietly.

"Bite me Vincent!" I shout at him again.

"Say it one more time and I just might, and don't call me Vincent!" He barks back.

"Don't call me kitten then!" This shuts him up. "Where's Mia?" I ask.

"She's out with Brian." Letty rolls her eyes.

Dom finally enters the living room. "I think we should head to the shop to work on the cars some more." He says. Everyone groans.

"Dom, the cars are in perfect condition for tomorrow. Stop worrying." Letty says.

"Race wars?" I ask.

"It's a massive street racing event held in the dessert." Letty answers. "You wanna come?"

Jesse and Leon both shake their heads quickly, clearly not wanting me anywhere near this race war. "I'm in." I smirk at them as I say it. Jesse bolts out the front door and Leon groans. "Bunch of woman, throwing hissy fits for not getting your ways." I roll my eyes.

"I'm being a woman for not wanting you anywhere near racing!" Jesse comes back, pacing from one end of the living to the other as he talks. "Lanna, the racers world is not one you should be involved in. It's dangerous."

"Should have thought about that before you asked me to live with you."

"I did, and I thought I could keep you separate from it."

"Did you expect me to knit at home alone while you guys go out?" I don't say it sarcastically because I really do want to know.

"I just thought I could have hid it from you no matter how hard it would have been." I tugs at his hair, clearly frustrated. "You don't belong in the racers world."

"I think you're wrong J." Letty thankfully comes to my rescue. "I think Lanna was meant to be apart of it no matter how hard you tried."

"Why would you say that?" Vince joins the conversation. "She can't even drive." I give Vince a murderous glare.

"She has the skill she just needs practice, trust me, I took her driving."

"Oh thanks Letty." I smile at her. She winks at me. Jesse looks like he is ready to jump her for it. "Relax Jesse, I don't plan on racing... well, ever. I just want to be included. All I am doing is hanging out with you guys. So breath easy big brother because I am not racing nor am I getting in bed with any racers... oh oops, I already did that." Letty laughs out loud.

"So funny Lanna." Jesse answers sarcastically.

"You know she's right Jesse. She would have found out about the racing no matter what and it's not like she's doing the racing."

"Thanks for having my back guys." Jesse leaves out the front door. I feel bad for being so rude even if it was justified.

I follow him out the door and find him sitting on the front steps. "Jesse..." I say to him. He starts picking at his nail polish. I sit beside him on the step. "I'm sorry, okay."

"For what? Everything you said was true." He continues picking at his nails.

"I went about it the wrong way. I was being... spiteful and rude. There were nicer ways to say it." He doesn't say anything. "Look, if you don't want me going tomorrow then I won't."

He is silent for a few seconds. "I just didn't... want for you to... get hurt or something."

"I'm not hurt."

"But you are pregnant."

"I'm fine."

"You're not though. I can see it in your eyes." He looks at me when he says it. "You don't want a baby but you're getting one, you don't want to be a one night stand, but you became one, you don't want to burden anyone, but you feel you are." He looks back at his nails.

"I also didn't think I needed a family, but I got one. I didn't think I could be happy, but I am. I thought I didn't need you, but I did and I do. I love you Jess, and I missed you." I start crying.

"Ah shit. You're crying." He puts his arm around me and pulls me close to him. I wrap my arms around his tiny torso. "I love you too Lanna, and I'll always be here for you even if it's feel like I'm not." He puts his other arm around me and holds me close. "So, about this baby... what are the odds you'd name it after me?" I laugh.

For the first time in so long I was experiencing the greatest happiness I had ever felt.

* * *

><p>Such a sweet moment. It may have been cheesy but deal with it because I wanted them to have a special moment together before Jesse dies. No, it's not a spoiler, you all know he dies and I am keeping it as close to the movie as I can. Therefore, sadly, Jesse is going to die.<p> 


	17. The Angry and The Abandoned, Again

Sorry for the delay! It's been a horrible week! I've been sick the first half and now this last half I have come down with pink eye, lucky me! Without further ado, race wars! -Danielle

* * *

><p>Chapter Seventeen:<p>

I am currently waiting in line to purchase a bottle of water. My patients have long since disappeared. When I first arrived at race wars it was fine, the cars were nice, although all the car talk went right over my head, and the people were friendly. But now the races have officially started and everyone was just irritable. To add to it, Leon drank the last bottle of water so now I'm stuck in a long line, where people keep cutting, waiting to buy some more.

"You need to be more assertive." I turn around and see Leon standing beside me. I turned quickly and decided to ignore him. He grabs my arm and starts dragging me to the front of the line. To my surprise everyone lets him. "Yes, can I get two bottles of water, two smokies, and two bags of ripple chips. Anything for you?" He smiles at me. "That's all."

The girl behind the counter lays the items on the counter. "Next." She dismisses him without making him pay.

Leon hands me a bottle of water and offers me a smokie. I shake my head. He offers me a bag of chips, again I shake my head. "I got them for you." He says playfully.

"I don't want them." I walk away quickly.

He catches up to me. "Why are you being such a bitch?"

I stop walking. "Why am I being such a bitch? If I'm a bitch then you're a... basterd!" I stomp away.

"First, I get you to the front of the line, then I get you a smokie and a bag of chips and that water for free. I'm tyring to be nice."

"I wouldn't have even been in that line if you didn't drink my water, and how does cutting ahead of everyone and stealing water make you a good guy."

"I didn't cut, I got you to your rightful spot, and I didn't steal I get everything for free. Without me you'd be three dollars and fifty cents poorer. You're welcome."

"Oh,my knight in shining armour." I roll my eyes and stomp away.

"You're going the wrong way." I spin around and glare at him. "We're this way, you're going to the track."

"I know. I want to watch some races." I turn swifly and walk away. It was a total lie but I hated letting him be right. Frankly, I hated everything about him. His jelled hair, his wardrobe consisting of only basketball jerseys. Actually those were the only two negatives I could find about him, aside from the fact that he can't resist a drunk booty call, me. But today I choose to pretend to hate Leon. I find the track easily and watch as race after race happens. It isn't that exciting until I see a white jetta pull up to the start line. I jump to my feet and run to the start line. Jesse gets into his Jetta. I run to his window. "What are you doing?" I demand.

"I know what I'm doing." He checks something on his steering wheel , avoiding looking at me.

"Are we going to race or what?" His opponent shouts.

"Jesse... good luck." I walk away quickly and stand beside Brian.

The engines rev, the race starts, the cars take off. I hold my breath, knowing the consequences of Jesse losing. It wasn't his car, it was our dads, and he'd kill Jesse if anything ever happened to it.

"You should have more faith in him." Brian says.

"I know." I breath out and watch as Jesse passes the other driver. I smile. "Go Jesse!" I yell, even though I knew he couldn't hear me.

Just as soon as he gained the lead he lost it. The opponent pulls ahead of him quickly and passes the finish line. Everything in me drops. "Shit!" Brian swears.

I'm running before I know what's happening. I make it halfway down the track before Jesse takes off, leaving us all behind in his dust.

"Don't leave me again." I whisper.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry! I had to leave it at that! It was just the right ending. -Danielle<p> 


	18. The Utterance and The Upset

Chapter Eighteen:

I ran back to our section. I arrived just as a fight ended. I saw it was the man Jesse had just raced. Before I knew what I was doing I jumped at him. I got a good grip on him, one hand in his hair the only clutching his shirt. I tugged at his hair as hard as I could and then started hitting him. I couldn't tell if he was fighting back because I felt nothing except my fingernails ripping his skin.

I went to punch him but my hand hit the air. Someone had pulled me off of him. I struggled against their tight grip. "Let me go!" I screamed. "That fucker made Jesse leave!" I did everything I could to break free but I had no effect on them.

"Stop fighting me Kitten." Vince huffed.

"Stupid bitch!" The man got in my face. I spit at him. "Someone needs to teach you a lesson."

"Bring it on motherfucker!" I snapped. I swung my leg back as hard as I could at Vince hitting him in his manly area. He released me immediately. I quickly jumped at the man again, arms outreached, this time I was after him for blood.

I managed one hit before he grabbed my arms. "Fucking bitch!" He screamed in my face.

"You did this!" I screamed back at him.

"I didn't do anything! He raced me, and he lost! Stop fucking attacking me you crazy bitch!" I tried pulling my hands free.

"Enough!" Someone yelled. I turned my head and saw Dom standing there. He didn't look happy. "Let her go before I punch you again. Now!" The guy let me go. "Lanna, he's not going to make Jesse come back." I looked at Dom then back at this vile person. I raised my hand quickly. "Lanna!" Before I could even swing it across his face Dom had grabbed me by the waist and carried me to the trailer. I went silently, feeling like I was about to cry.

Somehow Dom managed to get the door open while still holding me. He dropped me on the couch and then shut the door. "I'm going to fucking kill him." I gripped my knees tightly, my whole body was shaking.

"Who, Jesse or Tran?"

"Who's Tran?"

"The guy who's face you just ripped up." Dom answered, clearly amused.

"Tran... Jesse... I don't know. I just know that I'm angry, I don't think I've ever been this angry before."

"Who are you really angry at? Jesse and Tran, or Leon?" I don't asnwer him because I honestly don't know. "As entertaining as it was to watch you kick Tran's ass, you can't go around assaulting people like that. Jesse made his own mistake, he'll have to deal with it himself."

"But he just left... again."

"He'll be back in a hour, he justs needs time to calm down."

LATER THAT DAY:

Jesse didn't come back, and judging from the looks on everyone's faces they knew he wasn't going to. I sat in one of the many lawn chair and picked at my nails, a habit I picked up from Jesse. I was getting nervous, my earlier anger had evaporated after I had a quick nap. When I woke up I was greeted by the gorup and Trey, all congratulating me on my assault on Tran. I admit I didn't even know what I had done to him, I just knew I hit him and wanted to keep hitting him.

But hours had passed, and it was nearly dark out, and there was still no sign of Jesse. "Maybe... maybe he went home?" I ask as I clasp my hands together to keep from fidgeting. Everyone looked at me but no one said anything. "I can't be here anymore." I stood up from my chair and started pacing. "I really think he went home. Just watch, he'll be in his room playing some video game." They all gave me looks of doubt but still didn't say anything. "Can someone take me home please?" I begged.

I noticed dom give Trey a quick look. "I'll drive you." Trey offered much to my surprise.

"Okay, good, thank you. If he comes back call me, okay. Please, call me." I gave them all a stern look. They knew I didn't mean what I said, they all knew what I actually wanted them to find him or fix this somehow. Something I wasn't sure they could do.

Mia gave me a hug. "Everything will be okay."

I follow Trey to his car. He wastes no time in getting me home, blowing past stop signs and red lights. I for once don't care, whatever gets me home faster. He pulls up in front of the house, to my disappointment Jesse's car is nowhere in sight. I get out of the car and say good bye. Still wishing uselessly I hope he hid the car somewhere and is inside. I quickly unlock the door and walk into the dark house. "Jesse?" I call out to the empty house. Of course there is no reply.

My eyes start stinging, my knees feel weak. I collapse to the floor and throw my hands over my face.

I don't know how long I sat there and cried for, I just know that it was a long time, and during that time nobody came home and nobody called.

* * *

><p>Another short chapter, I'm sorry! I just can't rush into the next day! The coming events are too much for me to handle! I have grown to love Jesse as if he was my own brother! I don't want him to die... and just... sadness... I'm being dumb I know. Well, here's another chapter for you. I know Lanna's little outburst may seem out of character but it's truly not. She has a lot of issues that she hasn't been dealing with and she took some of them out on Tran's face. In my honest opinion she should get some anger managment help because she seems like a total nutter with how she deals with her rage. She buries it deep inside herself and then it just explodes making the silent Lanna and total monster. I don't know. Let me know what you think! -Danielle<p> 


	19. The Infuriated and The Inapt

I am cosidering a sequel but I don't know. There are many favourites and alerts so does that mean people are enjoying the story even though there are few reviws and by the same people? If you want a sequel let me know, if i don't hear anything I'll take that as a no. On that topic, with the talks of a possible sequel that would mean, yes, this story is almost over. Basically where the movie ends, this ends. Well, that's all for now. Please enjoy. -Danielle

* * *

><p>Chapter Nineteen:<p>

The young girl, with pig tails in her hair, sat on her front steps writing in her glitter pink diary. Her older brother snuck up behind her and grabbed the diary from her hands running down the front yard. She chased after him but could not keep up, he was simply too fast for her. "Jesse! Give it back." She whined.

Jesse stood many paces away laughing, he opened it up and pretended to read. "I heart Carter Baynes." He shouted.

"It doesn't say that! Stop it!" She started to cry.

Jesse realized that this game was no longer fun. He walked back over to his younger sister and handed her back the little book. She took it and held it close to her body. "Want to go to the park?" He asked. She nodded eagerly. There were two things she loved, going to the park and spending time with Jesse.

She quickly ran inside and hid her diary in it's secret place then ran back outside to meet Jesse. "Is big nosed Natlie still called you Loser Lanna?"

"Yes! But Mrs. Plimpton heard her yesterday and she got in trouble."

"Good, bullies never win." Jesse put his arm over his little sisters shoulders as they walked to the park.

Lanna and Jesse had a great time playing on the jungle gym, swinging upside down on the bars, and having competitions to see who could swing the highest.

Lanna ran to the middle of the nearby field with Jesse right behind her. Stopped and started spinning around really fast, Jesse did the same. Then they stopped spinning and tried walking around. This was one of their favourite activites, the spinning and the attempt to walk straight. They always finished playing at the park by doing this.

Lanna fell to the ground laughing. Jesse, having gained control, stood up straight smiling at his sister. "I like the park." She said as she stretched her body over the green grass.

"Me too."

"I like when it's just us too."

"Me too." He repeated.

"You'll never leave me right Jesse?"

"Never. I promise." He held his out to his sister, she reached up and grabbed it, he pulled her to her feet easily and hugged her.

My head collides with something hard causing me to cuss loudly. I looked around and realize I fell asleep sitting on the floor leaning against the front door while I cried. The house was still dark, and it appeared nobody was here. I pulled myself up from the floor, my back felt stiff, my legs tingled. I stretch as I walked to the living room and turn the lamp on. I sit on the couch and look around. Before I moved here I was prefectly content being alone, I enjoyed it. But now I didn't, now I just felt so... alone.

I turn the TV on hoping some noise will make me feel better, but much like everything tonight, it disappoints.

I start to think about my dream. It's actually a memory, one from so long ago I had forgotten about it. It was one of the few times I was happy. Our dad had been gone for awhile and our mom spent all her time at some bar in a different city. Even though everything was so grim Jesse made me feel like it wasn't. He did a great job of taking care of me. He somehow had money to buy food, he could dinner, made my lunches, took me to school. When we didn't have to go to school he took me to the park or made up games for us to play in the backyard since we didn't have cable.

Little did I know that would be the last great day we'd have together, after that everything fell apart. Jesse started hanging with this crowd and our mom returned only to become a big burden.

I remebered hating Jesse for so long after that. I hated him for breaking his promise and leaving me, and I resented him for leaving me to take care of her mother, and I hated Dom for taking Jesse away.

Our relationship was slightly mended when Jesse got me the job at Dom's, and I didn't hate Dom as much since he seemed to be a nice guy. It wasn't until I came to live here that everything was fixed, well everything except our mom still being the drunk she is... or was when I left and assume she still is, and the fact that our dad is in jail.

I have decided to go and visit her, just this once. It's for two reasons, the first to see her and know she has managed to keep herself alive and the second it to defy Jesse. He left me, again, therefore I will do something he specifically told me not to do.

I change into some warmer clothes and quickly head out the door in the direction of my old house. It's a distance but I have nothing better to do.

I make it there within thirty minutes, my legs are burning a little bit but it's the healthy kind. I cross the yard and look in the front window. I see the TV on but no one in the room. The kitchen light flicks off and I see her come into the room. She looks like hell but not her usual self. For once in her life she looks sober. I watch as she sits on the couch and stare at the TV. I can tell she's not really watching it though because she had a blank expression. I watched as a tear slid down her cheek.

I look away not wanting to see her cry. This was a bad idea. I quickly run from the yard and down the street, trying to put as much distance between me and that house, that life, as possible.

I run all the way back to the house. Of course nobody is here, I run inside and lock all the doors and run upstairs. I run into the bathroom and slam the door behind me. I look myself in the mirror. The girl looking back is almost unrecognizable. Her hair is down and wazy, her skin looks like it's glowing, the only thing that I do recognize is the sad eyes staring back. The same ones I always saw months ago, but disappeared when I first moved here.

I splash cold water on my face, hoping it helps the increasing panic I am feeling. My whole body starts to shake again, my eyes start to sting.

How could I have let myself get in this position? Here I am, a total mess. I used to be this independent, content with my life person, but now I rely on others, I have more people to worry about, I have strong feelings for someone I can't stand at the moment, and I'm pregnant.

I turn the tub on and let it fill up. Looking at the stranger in the mirror I curse at her. She let herself greedily take her happiness and enjoy it to no extent. She became selfish, and stupid. It was all her fault for this mess, for this baby and the rift between me and Leon. If it wasn't for her I'd be happy. I'd still be friends with Leon and I wouldn't be worrying about baby expenses, and such.

I strip my clothes off and slip into the tub, turning the taps off as I do so. It's room temperature, which on another other day would be cold, but I don't care.

I sink down into the water so that it's just below my nose. Closing my eyes I pull myself under and hold myself down until I feel like I am going to pass out from the lack of air. I pop back up taking deep breath.

I start laughing as I realize something. In a comical sort of way I made this all happen. I made Jesse leave. If it wasn't for me being stupid I would have never let Dixon get closer to me then a hello, which wouldn't have led to his cruel behaviour, which means our dad wouldn't have beaten him up and ended up in jail, thus leading to Jesse not being able to bet the Jetta in that stupid race because our Dad wouldn't have let him have it.

Bravo Lanna, bravo.

I grip the sides of the tub, angry at myself for being angry at myself. I am making it all about me, Jesse knew what he was doing. He bet the car in the race, he knew the risks, and he was cocky about it. Now he's freaking out because he doesn't know what to do. It's Jesse's fault not mine.

I get out of the tub and go to my room. Changing into a t-shirt and shorts I crawl into bed and let my exhaustion take me into a stressful slumber.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry! It's basically just a filler but I didn't know how to transition to the next day. For those of you who expected some Lanna action in the heist, I'm sorry that's not going to happen. She doesn't know that it is Dom's crew she just knew Brian was searching for the guys. There is nowhere for her to fit into it either. Therefore she will be at home when they arrive after the truck jacking gone wrong and then things will really unfold. I am not positive but I would guess there is only about two chapters left. So, if you want a sequel let me know please! -Danielle<p> 


	20. The Yesterday and The Yearning

Twenty chapters! Holy cow! As I begin this chapter I think of what is going to happen and I would have to guess that this is the final chapter and then there will be an epilogue, but I am not sure. Just to explain why I am not sure is becuase I may start this chapter one day and finish it a few days later. It could go in any direction from here till then. Just so you know, there will likely be a sequel. If you guys have any requests for things to happen in the sequel let me know and I'll see what I can do. I can't make guarantee's though. Odviously, Lanna will not be having her baby right now,so... there will be a sequel... for sure. I can't not let her have her baby! I just can't! So, you heard it hear, officially!

Let's have a vote now! I want you all to tell me if Lanna should have a boy or a girl. Then I will tally the vote and which ever gender gets the most votes win. If anyone wants to see multiples let me know, the only reasons it's a possibility is because I would love to have twins so I could live vicariously through Lanna while writing it. But only if it's what you guys want to see.

On another note, a reader suggested the baby be named after Jesse, whether it be Jesse or Jessica. What do you guys think? Is that cheesy or cute?

Well this note has become rather long. Sorry about that. -Danielle

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty:<p>

I awoke to the sound of the front door slamming. Slowly I realize that it means someone is home. I jump out of bed and run downstairs only to find that it's not Jesse. Dom and Mia stand in front of the door talking quickly. They look up as I come down, both with frantic looks on their faces. Once I reach the bottom step I see Letty sprawled out on the couch, clearly injured. "What happened?" I rush over to her. She is nursing her shoulder, several cuts cover her body. The one above her eye brow looks to be the worst.

"Don't fuss over me." Letty tries to smile but it looks painful.

Dom and Mia have continued there hurried whispering which tells me that something is really wrong. "Someone needs to tell me what's going on now." I demand.

"There's been a situation, we need to leave town, now." Dom answers as he stomps to the kitchen.

"What kind of situation?" I follow him.

"It's better if I don't tell you." He doesn't look at me as he answers.

"I thought I was apart of this family Dom." I admit I was stooping to a low level but something was wrong and I deserved to know.

"Brian's a cop." Dom turns to me, betrayel written all over his face. I don't know if admitting that I already knew that is a good idea so I don't say anything. "There's this whole other life you don't know about Lanna. A very dangerous one that we didn't want to bring you into." He stops and rubs his head. "We make our money from... hijacking semi trucks carrying valuble products and selling them. We did a job early this morning but it went very wrong. Letty's car flipped, Vince almost got his head blown off, everything just fell apart. Now the cops are coming after us. Leon and Letty are leaving town as soon as he gets back."

I am stunned. When Brian said he was investigating them I never, ever would have suspected it was them. "You all were in on it, you, Letty, Leon, Vince, Mia... Jesse."

"Mia knew about it but she wasn't involved." The back door flies open. Leon looks around frantically. "Everything's set?" Dom asks. Leon nods. Dom leaves the room, to talk to Letty I am assuming, leaving me alone with Leon.

"Lanna... I want you to come with me." He says. I shake my head, still trying to connect them to the crime. "Please Lanna. I know I haven't been nice to you and it wasn't fair. I was mad at myself, and I took it out on you. The truth is I really like you, and I have since the very first time I saw you. Then you came to live here and I got to know you and I was so happy about it. Then at the party you were drunk and you were flirting with me, and I wasn't drunk but I wanted to be with you so bad so I let it happen. I don't regret sleeping with you Lanna, but I do regret letting things get so messed up like they have. I want to make it right, but the only way that can happen is if you come with me, right now."

I replay everything he just said again, in case I didn't hear him right. "I won't go with you." I shake my head and back away, feeling like I am going to cry.

"Please Lanna, I am begging you."

"Don't!"

"Lanna, there is nothing here for you now. We all have to leave."

"What about Jesse? Is he going to be wherever you're going? No. I need to be here when he gets back."

"Lanna, he might not come back!"

"Please Leon, don't make me choose!" I feel tears slide down my cheeks.

"It looks like you already have." He turns for the door, and looks over his shoulder. "I was starting to fall in love with you. Take good care of my baby." With one final glance he leaves. I walk backwards until my back hits the wall. I drop to the floor, feeling so... hurt.

Mia comes into the kitchen, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Letty is leaving now." I nod and stand up, following her to the front door. Letty stands there in Dom's arms. They give eachother a quick good bye kiss. Letty turns to us, still leaning on Dom for support. "I know you're not hte hugging type but..." Mia goes to her arms extended and gives Letty a gentle hug. "Be safe." She says then pulls away.

I smile weakly at Letty and give her a small hug. "I'll miss you." I say to her.

"This isn't good bye forever." She smiles. "Take care of yourselves, we'll be seeing eachother soon." Dom helps her out the front door, leaving me and Mia alone. "Where are they going?" I ask.

"Dom won't tell me. It's better that way."

"Why aren't you going with them?"

"I need to stay with Dom." Once she says it I realize he isn't leaving with them.

"Why isn't he leaving with them?"

"Because I'm going to find Jesse." He says as he comes back through the front door. He walks through the house to the kitchen. He reaches up to the top of the cupboards and pulls down a long gun.

"What's that for!" I shriek as I run to him.

"In case Tran shows up." He pulls down what I am assuming is a box of bullets, then heads out the back door to the garage.

I watch as he drives the car out to the driveway. Then I see him yelling at someone. I run to the front window and see Brian hiding behind his car, which is blocking the end of the driveway, with a gun pointed at Dom.

Mia storms out the front door and starts yelling at them. I stay inside and hide. I feel like a rat for not telling them Brian was a cop, and as awful as it sounds I hope he doesn't tell them.

I hardly believe my eyes when a white jetta pulls in front of the house. Jesse gets out and starts talking to everyone, looking frantic. I smile and walk to the door to see him when the gun shots start.

Everything happens in slow motion. Mia jumps to the ground for cover, I look to the street to see two guys on motorcycles shooting, and then I see Jesse take several bullets and fall to the ground. I yell to him but I can't hear myself. Everything is silent. Mia gets up and runs to Jesse, Dom and Brian take off after the shooters. I am stuck, I cannot move.

Mia starts screaming at me but I don't hear anything. Before I know what's happening I am running down the steps and across the front yard. I fall to my knees by Jesse and pull him from Mia into my lap.

"Call an ambulance!" I scream at her, finally being able to hear myself. Mia runs into the house and comes out with the cordless phone.

"I don't know if he's breathing." She cries into the phone. "Okay." She says and puts her fingers on his neck. "Yes, I feel something." She says into the phone. She looks me over as they say something to her. "No, he's the only one hurt."

I hear the sirens before I see them. I grab Jesse's hand and hold it tight. "Do you hear that Jesse?" I say to him, tears running down my cheeks.

"I see them." Mia says into the phone and then hangs it up. She grabs my free hand and squeezes it tight. "It'll be okay." She says slowly. I watch as an ambulance and police car pull up in front of use. The EMT's jump from the vehicle and rush over to Jesse, yakning him out of my lap. I still hold his hand though. Mia goes and talks to the police.

"Miss, you need to let go." One of the EMT's says to me. I shake my head at her. "We need to get him to the hospital, let go now." He pulls my hand from his and helps the other pack Jesse into the ambulance, they take off without me.

"We need to ask you some questions." A male cop says to me. I turn to him slowly. "Your name?"

"Lanna Cooper." I answer. Mia comes over and puts her arm over my shoulder.

"The victim is..."

"My brother."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"I don't know. One minute he drives up, the next some guys on motorcycles are shooting at him."

"How many?"

"Two."

"Can you identify the shooters?" I shake my head. "Do you know why they shot your brother?"

"No."

He talks into his walkie talkie, someone says something back. "One of the shooters has been identified as Johnny Tran, does that name mean anything to you two?"

Thankfully Mia answers before I can think up a lie. "He used to be a buisness partner of my brothers but things went bad."

"Was he aiming for your brother?"

"I don't think he cared who he killed." Mia answers, which was probably the truth.

"Where is your brother now?"

"He took off after them." I was surprised to hear Mia tell them the truth.

"Can I go to the hospital please?" I beg the officer.

He narrows his eyes at us, which makes me think he knows we're not telling him everything. To my surprise he nods. "Officer Delco will take you to the hospital." he says as another cop car pulls up.

Officer Delco ushers Mia and myself into the back seat and takes off to the hospital. We hold eachothers hand, both saying a silent prayer.

_Please don't let Jesse be dead, please let him live._ I keep saying in my head over and over again. But something tells me it is a false hope.

* * *

><p>Alright, there is the chapter. The shooting happened just like in the movie. Do you think Jesse is alive? I still don't know yet... so one more chapter, it will have Jesse's outcome, along with an appearance by Vince, it might be short, who knows. Then the epilogue will probably take place a few months in the future, giving you insight into where Lanna is, where everyone else is, that kind of thing, then this story will be... done... that makes me sad but it had to end sometimes. thank you to everyone who has been there throughout the story, every review, every alert, every favourite, those kept this sotry going and helped make it what it is. -Danielle<p> 


	21. The Given and The Gained

I apologize in advance, I am no medical expert so if anything sounds unrealistic or stupid or wrong, I'm sorry! I tried to look everything up to see if it was possible but it didn't help. So, please forgive any outrageous medical information! -Danielle

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-One:<p>

I sit in one of the many plastic hospital chairs and bounce my knee. Mia left to make a phone call, I'm assuming to Dom, or Letty and Leon. A nurse came in an hour ago to tell us Jesse was in surgery and will be for awhile. She said at this point his fate is uncertain but there's still hope. It was very hard to remain hopeful though when his blood stained your clothes.

The same nurse came back with some scrubs in her arms. "I didn't think you'd want to wear those clothes anymore." She smiles sympathetically at me. I accept them and go the bathroom. I change out of my pajama shorts and tank top, the scrubs aren't very comfortable but they are an improvement from my previous blood stained, dirt covered, sweaty clothes. I toss them in the garbage and go back out to the waiting room.

Mia is back and she doesn't look like she has good news. I sit beside her, she takes my hand. "Dom's gone. I don't know where. Leon and Letty are safe. It was hard to convince them to stay away."

"What happens now? To Vince and Jesse. Will they be arrested?"

"Probably." A tear slides down Mia's cheek. Just like that her whole family has been ripped apart. "I can't believe Brian was a cop. this whole time he's been lying to us, to me. I actually thought he loved me." She covers her face and cries. I wrap my arms around her but it feels wrong.

"Mia... I..." I can't figure out how to say it. "I knew Brian was a cop."

Her head shoots up, she stares at me as if I was a different person. "You knew?"

"He was the officer who helped me with Dixon."

Mia jumps up from the chair and narrow's her eyes at me. "You knew and you didn't say anything! I let you into my family, I trusted you."

"I'm sorry! I couldn't tell you, and I didn't know he was going after everyone. All I knew is that he was trying to find out who was doing thr truck jackings, that's all, I swear." My eyes start stinging.

"I can't be here right now." She storms out of the room.

I slump in my chair and let myself cry. "Mia Torretto?" A nurse asks.

"She just left. Is it about Jesse? I'm his sister." I spring to my feet eagerly, hoping it's good news.

"No. It's about Vince Romano. Are you family at all?"

"I'm the closest thing he has. Is he alright?"

She thinks it over, trying to figure out if I'm lying or worthy. "He's fine. He's out of surgury now. The doctor saved his arm but it will be badly scarred for the rest of his life."

"Can I see him?"

"He is asleep right now, but in a few hours you can." With that she leaves the waiting room.

I sit in the waiting room alone for three hours before a doctor comes in. I rush to him immediately. "Is Jesse alright?"

He gives me a look that makes my stomach drop. "We managed to get the bullets out but it doesn't look good. There were five bullets, three of which missed all major organs and were removed easily. The other two however were very difficult. One was very close to his heart but we managed to get it out safely. The other went through his lung and severed his spinal cord. We don't know yet how extensive the damage to the spine is but right now we are just hoping he will survive the night."

"Can I see him?" I ask queitly.

"Of course, follow me." I follow the doctor down long, white halls. The lights are dimmed for the patients, giving the place an eery feel. He leads me into a private room. Jesse lay in a bed with many tubes coming out of him. "He ws having troubles breathing on his own so we had to insert a tube. It's not a pretty sight, and I don't mean to be harsh, but you might want to say some form of good bye, just in case." He gives my shoulder a sympathetic squeeze then leaves the room.

I go to the bed and hover over him. If it weren't the the beeping of the heart moniter I would have thought he was dead. His skin is pasty pale and covered in blue spider veins, his eyelids are dark, and his cheeks are sunken. He looked like a corpse. I pull the only chair in the room beside the bed and grab his cold hand. "Hi Jesse. It's Lanna." I say. "I need you to pull through this. I just got you back and I'm not ready to let you go. Although, when you wake up you'll probably hate me." I take a deep breath. "Brian's a cop... and I knew. I didn't know he was after you guys though." I pause. "Mia hates me now, and when everyone else finds out they'll hate me too. I wouldn't be surprised if you told me to get lost and never wanted to speak with me again. I'd deal with it though, as long as you were alive." I feel tears slide down my cheeks. "Vince is here somewhere. I don't know all the details but I guess he injured his arm somehow. Letty was hurt too, her car flipped over, but she's strong and she pulled through it." I don't know what else to say to him, not that he could hear me though. "I have a secret, something that nobody knows and I'm going to tell you. When I took all the pregnancy tests I was so scared, but when I saw the positive symbol I felt... happy, it was just for a second but it was there. I think it was because I liked Leon, without knowing it, and I thought this would push us together. But as quickly as that emotion came, it went. Then I was angry, and confused, and sad.

I really did like Leon, I still do. It's funny that I can admit it to myself now, after he's gone. He said he liked me to, and that he was falling in love me with. Then, he asked me to run away with him. How romantic. But I told him no... I let him leave. And I helped pull this family apart. I got dad sent to jail, I let a cop weasle his way into their lives, I pushed Leon away, I made Mia hate me. I just hope that you can forgive me because I love you Jess, and I've missed you, and I can't have you hate me." I dry my cheeks with the bottom of my scrub. "I need your help now more then ever because it's looks like I'll be taking care of this baby alone. So please, if not for me then for your niece or nephew, can you pull thought this? Please." I squeeze his hand tightly, hoping it'll wake him up.

"You won't be alone." Someone says. I look up to see Vince standing in the doorway, leaning on his IV pole. I jump up from my chair and offer it to him. He happily takes it, and carefully sits himself down. "I'll stick with you." He adjusts himself so that his bad arm rests gently on the arm of the chair. "I knew he was a cop, from the very begginning."

"I'm sorry Vince."

"Don't apologize Kitten. We all have our reasons for the things we do." I sit at the end of the bed by Jesse's feet. "We made our choice, and we knew we wouldn't be able to get away with it forever. This was suppose to be our last job, then we would go to Mexico or something, and treat it like a vacation, even though we'd actually be in hiding."

"Is that where Letty and Leon went?"

"Nah. They went a few states over, we have some friends there."

"Dom's disappeared."

"Mia told me."

"She saw you? But you just got out of surgery a few hours ago?"

"She was here about an hour ago, she told me everything."

"She hates me."

"I don't." I turn around and see Mia standing in the doorway. "I feel... betrayed, but I don't hate you."

"Can you forgive me?" I ask.

"I think I did right after you told me." She sits on the end of the bed across from me. "I've lost too much of my family today. I don't plan on pushing any of them away." she reaches over and gives me a hug.

We all sit in silence and look at Jesse. "He's tough." Vince says.

I look at the faces of each of my friends and smile. In such a short amount of time I had become so attatched to these people and grown to love them. They were all I had and were all I needed.

* * *

><p>The end! Well, except for the epilogue. Jesse's not dead, yet. Vince is alive and kickin, Lanna has come clean, and everyone has forgiven her. Oh what a happy day, but not really. Leon and Letty are in hiding, Dom is M.I.A., Brian is a traitor, and Jesse's in bad shape. but, he's not dead, Vince is not dead, Mia is there for Lanna, and that is what we call the silver lining. It might take awhile for me to write the epilogue because I want it to be perfect. Just warning you so you don't get angry at the lack of update. Till then! -Danielle<p> 


	22. The Epilogue

Epilogue:

"...the end." I closed the childrens book and placed it delicately in my lap. It was the same book Jesse used to read to me before bed, and was the same book I had been reading to him for five months. I came to the hospital everyday to see him, not that he knew it. He didn't end up waking up after his surgury. The doctors said it was a possibilty but I never thought it would happen. Vince couldn't wrap his mind around it, Jesse being in a coma, he just couldn't understand it. None of us could really.

Unfortunately, Vince couldn't stick around long enough to understand. Like Dom, Leon, and Letty, he was a wanted man, as was Jesse but nobody can arrested a man in a coma. Vince left town before he was released from the hospital leaving Mia and I alone. We both kept the diner running somehow. I was promoted to waitress, and Mia hired someone else to do the dishes. I admit I was pretty thankful to lose that job.

We spent our days working, and our nights at the hospital. The doctors told us several times that we should pull the plug but we wouldn't listen. We sat by his side every night talking to him. I always started with reading this book. I don't know why but I thought it would help.

"I had a doctors appointment today." I start telling him about my day which is what I did after reading the book. I grab my purse and start digging through it. "Mia came with me." I pull out what I was looking for. "Here's your little niece or nephew." I hold up the sonogram image for him to see, if his eyes were open that is. "There's the head, and the body." I look at the picture and smile at the memory of the appointment. I cried when I got my first look at my baby. Before today it was only shapes I couldn't identify, but today I saw an actual baby. I set the picture on the bedside table along with other pictures Mia had brought for him. "I'm six months along now, which means I have three months left. You better be here for it. You've been asleep for too long, if you don't wake up soon I'll... never visit you again... okay, so that's a lie." I run a hand through my hair in frustration. "Mia bought a crib for me, a baby gift, and we haven't the slightest idea how to build it.. Everyone who would know is gone... I bet you could figure it out... well maybe not, but it'd be fun to watch you try." I smile at the thought. "I guess I'll go and get Mia now." I get up and give him a kiss on the forehead.

I go out into the hall and find Mia talking with someone. I can't indentify who it is because there back is to me. I approach them cautiously, not wanting to disturb their conversation. "Look at you!" Someone shouts from behind them. I see Letty walk around them, smiling at me. "Look at that little baby bump." She says in a very girly tone, and pulls me into a hug.

"You're back." I state the odvious. The unknown figure turns around and to my surprise it's Leon. He looks me up and down and gets a sad look in his eyes.

"Back to stay. Would it be weird if I asked if I could feel it?" I look at her then Leon then back to her, not really hearing what she said.

"Oh... of course." I smile at her. Who knew Letty had a soft spot for babies. Letty places a hand gently on my stomach.

"Hi little peanut." She has a huge girn on her face. "I'm your aunty Letty." Her eyes are actually sparkling with happiness. "This guy right here you haven't met yet but he's your daddy." With her free hand she grabs Leon's shirt and pulls him closer. "He's a total butt head and is very sorry for not being here the past five months but he's here now." She replaces her hand with his. His touch gives me butterflies but I don't say anything. "Which room is Jesse's?" Letty asks Mia. The two walk away giving Leon and I some privacy.

"How is... everything...?" He asks as he slowly pulls his hand away.

"Good. I'm healthy, the babies healthy." He nods at my answer. "How are you?"

"Not so good." I don't kow how to respond so I don't say anything. "Can you forgive me?"

"For what?"

"For leaving." I look into his beautiful eyes and see sadness.

"I was never mad at you for leaving." He doesn't say anything. "Are you guys really back? To stay?"

"Yeah. Letty worked out some kind of deal with Brian... Officer O'Connor. I don't know what but basically we're both free." I try not the think about Brian ever. I almost lost my family because of him, not that it was all his fault, but he also left Mia heartbroken, something I didn't like seeing. I know she hasn't fully recovered but she hides it well.

"Do you forgive me?" I ask assuming he knew about everything.

"I admit I was pretty angry but... I can't stay mad at you... I don't know why. I wanted to, I wanted to hate you, hoping it would make leaving easier, but I couldn't."

"What about Letty?"

"Do you really think she rubbed your belly if she was mad at you?"

"Probably not." I smile at him.

"I was thinking, since I have a spare room... if you would move in with me...?" He looks at me through his eyelashes, giving me what some people would call the puppy dog look. "Letty will be with Mia so you don't have to worry about leaving her, and it's a nice house."

"Leon... I... I don't know how to say this right so I'll just... say it. Just because we are having a baby doesn't mean we are together. Sure, we have or had feelings for eachother but that doesn't mean we are a couple. So, maybe moving in together wouldn't be a good idea."

"It would though, because then I can try and make you fall in love with me every single day." He takes a step forward and grabs my hands. "I want to be with you and only you, and you may not realize it yet but you want to be with me too. I'm going to try every minute of every day to make you see that I'm a great guy, and that you want to be with me forever. So, do I think living together is a good idea? Yes, because then I can cook you breakfast every morning, and go out at three in the morning for whatever your craving, and massage your swollen feet, and in three months, when it's time, I will drive you to the hospital and hold your hand as our baby comes into the world. So, you may not love me today, but someday you will, and until then I will make you feel like the beautiful, smart, and funny woman that you are, because today I do love you, and I will tomorrow, and the day after that and the day after that." He leans in a softly kisses me. "I love you." He whispers.

I wrap my arms around his neck and pull his face close to mine. Forehead to forehead I whisper, "I've loved you since you barged into my room and saw me in my underwear on that first night." I press my lips to his. He manages to wrap his arms around my waist and pull me closer.

He whispers. "Everyday until forever."


End file.
